


Carlos e la vecchia porta di quercia

by traumaesistenziale



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - Neil Gaiman, Welcome to Night Vale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumaesistenziale/pseuds/traumaesistenziale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover tra "Coraline e la porta magica" (in parte il film e in parte il libro) e il podcast "Welcome to Night Vale", ovvero i personaggi e vicende di WtNV riadattati e ambientati nel mondo di Coraline.<br/>Dal testo: "«Oh, fantastico!» esclamò sarcasticamente, «un loop geografico!» per fortuna aveva già imparato a scuola come ci si deve comportare: mai evitare il centro del loop. Bisogna camminare dritti verso di esso e così facendo ci si troverà alla sua destra o alla sua sinistra.<br/>Sì, ma non era quello che aveva fatto camminando nel corridoio? Aveva camminato dritto ed era finito di nuovo nel soggiorno! Si stava domandando come fare ad uscirne illeso, con una certa calma, sorprendentemente, quando sentì una voce chiamarlo dalla cucina. Sembrava la voce di sua madre."<br/>Accenni di Cecilos (Cecil/Carlos).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Ho iniziato a scrivere questa fanfiction (anche se in modo discontinuo nel tempo) subito dopo aver avuto l’idea, che credo sia stato tra la parte A e la parte B dell’episodio Old Oak Doors. Tra l’altro era anche periodo di esami per me (addio liceo LOL).
> 
> E niente… per non farmi stressare mentre aspettavo il mio turno agli orali mi sono comprata il libro Coraline e me lo sono letto tutto mentre aspettavo. Poi pochi giorno dopo mi sono riguardata il film. Inutile dire che ho avuto gli incubi dell’altra madre che voleva cucirmi gli occhi per giorni… ehm… sono suscettibile, okay??
> 
> Ma l’idea non è giunta da sola. Diciamo che è stata una combinazione di cose perché proprio in quel periodo ho visto questo http://frogspawned.tumblr.com/tagged/coraline-au che mi ha fatto accendere la lampadina. Naturalmente ho solo tratto ispirazione, poi sono partita su rotaie tutte mie e ciao insomma (??)

Questo è l’ultimo. L’ultimo specchio rimasto da coprire in tutta la casa.

Con le sue piccole mani ancora tremanti strinse forte la coperta che aveva preso da un cassetto appositamente per coprire anche quest’ultimo specchio.

Si arrampicò con un ginocchio sul mobile del bagno e con tutta la forza che aveva lanciò il telo e questo si agganciò agli spigoli della superficie riflettente, restandovi appeso.

Scese lentamente e si lasciò sfuggire un profondo respiro di sollievo, con il cuore ancora a mille, tremando flebilmente, mentre una goccia di sudore freddo rotolava impietosa lungo la sua tempia.

 

 _«Ma certo che puoi rimanere qui, Cecil. Oserei dire che_ dovresti _.» pronunciò con voce melliflua la donna._

_Cecil osservò il suo ampio sorriso crescere ancora di più e mettere in mostra ancora più denti._

_Poi passò lo sguardo sul ragazzo accanto a lei, e anche lui sorrise allo stesso modo, con un accattivante bagliore negli occhi neri._

 

Li aveva coperti tutti.

Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi più al sicuro ora, ma quella sensazione non voleva andarsene. Era sempre lì… Quell’ombra evanescente dietro la coda del suo occhio.

Si voltò di scatto quando credette di averla dietro di sé, ma, come tutte le altre volte, non c’era niente.

«Chi c’è? Chi o cosa sei? Ti prego, vieni fuori. Mi stai facendo paura! Chiunque tu sia, ti prego adess--»

 

 _«E’ l’unico prezzo da pagare. Non mi dirai che è troppo per tutto questo…» disse sempre più sorridente la donna – quella che assomigliava tanto a sua madre – alzando leggermente un sopracciglio e facendo un ampio gesto col braccio come ad indicare… beh,_ tutto _._

_Il bambino rimirò ancora un po’ le due viti che giacevano appoggiate sul tavolo._

_Il ragazzo – quello che assomigliava tanto a suo fratello – ne prese una in mano e gliela porse con un sorriso incoraggiante._

_Cecil esitò nel toccarla._

_«Beh… immagino di no, però…»_

 

Aprì gli occhi e si alzò un po’ a fatica.

Chissà quanto tempo era rimasto lì accovacciato nel bel mezzo del soggiorno, ma a giudicare dalla sua faccia tutta bagnata doveva aver pianto parecchio.

Lo specchio del soggiorno era scoperto.

“Strano”, pensò, “non ricordo di averlo scoperto”. Si avvicinò e lo ricoprì.

Non era sicuro del perché tutti gli specchi in casa sua fossero coperti, ma erano sempre stati così da quando riuscisse a ricordare e aveva l’impressione che non potesse essere altrimenti.

 

_«Prima di tutto però ho bisogno del mio registratore! L’ho lasciato dall’altra parte, devo andare a prenderlo.» disse scendendo dalla sedia._

_La donna spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra, come a disagio o nervosa._

_Un angolo della sua enorme bocca si piegò ancora di più all’insù con fare incerto._

_«Non ce n’è bisogno. Qui possiamo trovarti tutti i registratori che vuoi, caro.» provò a persuaderlo._

_«Sì ma io voglio il_ mio _. E’ speciale, è un regalo di mia madre. Si offenderebbe se lo perdessi, me l’ha regalato perché è fiera di me. O almeno credo che lo sia…» spiegò Cecil._

_La donna non batté ciglio, ma una luce raggelante luccicò nei suoi occhi neri._

_«Certamente, capisco. Allora vai, ma mi raccomando, torna presto.» proferì la donna, con un tono fin troppo dolce e condiscendente._

_Cecil vide il ragazzo accanto a lui tremare impercettibilmente._

_Entrambi salutarono Cecil con la mano, prima che attraversasse la grande porta di quercia._

 

Un brivido gli attraversò la schiena.

La casa era vuota, come era sempre stata, eppure qualcosa ancora lo disturbava e non lo faceva stare del tutto tranquillo.

Fu quasi sicuro di vedere qualcosa muoversi dietro la coda dell’occhio, ma quando si girò non c’era nulla.

Si disse che doveva essere stata un’impressione e scrollò le spalle.

Afferrò il suo fidato registratore e corse fuori a giocare.

Vide quasi subito un uomo, poco distante da casa sua, con una giacca e una valigetta di pelle di cervo.

Si avvicinò un po’ per vedere meglio, e proprio in quel momento valigetta si aprì e uno sciame gigantesco di piccole nere mosche ronzanti ne fuoriuscì, oscurando momentaneamente il cielo e riempiendo l’aria di quel ronzio assordante.

Quando si riprese dalla sorpresa e si decise ad avvicinarsi, le mosche erano volate via tutte quante e dell’uomo non c’era più traccia, però Cecil notò qualcosa di curioso a terra: una strana bambola.


	2. Carlos e la vecchia porta di quercia

Carlos scoprì quella porta poco dopo aver traslocato con la famiglia.

La casa era molto vecchia, con una soffitta, una cantina, e un giardino pieno di erbacce e di grossi e vecchi alberi.

Date le sue notevoli dimensioni, però, non era occupata esclusivamente dalla famiglia di Carlos. I suoi ne possedevano solo una parte.

Nel resto dell’edificio abitavano altre persone.

Nell’appartamento al pian terreno, sotto quello di Carlos, viveva l’anziana signora Josie. La donna viveva in compagnia di creature – a detta sua – che chiamava angeli e che –sempre secondo lei – andavano tutte sotto il nome di Erika. In passato Josie aveva fatto parte di una squadra di bowling ed era stata nominata campionessa per diverse volte di seguito – come lei stessa aveva rivelato a Carlos non appena si erano conosciuti.

Nell’appartamento sopra quello di Carlos, viveva uno strano uomo mezzo calvo, un barbiere in pensione, che sosteneva di essere capace di acconciare i capelli di chiunque, ma la realtà era che non era neanche capace di distinguere tra persone e piante, o per lo meno si confondeva spesso, e i suoi ultimi clienti, diciamo negli ultimi vent’anni, erano stati per lo più cactus.

«Un giorno, piccolo Carlo, quando lo riterremo opportuno, ti taglierò i capelli. Mi domanderai perché non posso tagliarteli adesso… – in realtà Carlos non aveva chiesto niente, aveva solo ribadito che il suo nome finisce con la “s”: Carlo _sss_ – beh, non è ancora il caso. Voglio sperimentare dei nuovi tagli prima, ma non riesco a trovare persone disposte a fare da cavie. Eppure le ultime con cui ho lavorato si sono dette più che soddisfatte… Vedrai, sarà fantastico!»

Carlos era più che convinto che questi fantomatici clienti non fossero altro che malcapitati arbusti, dato che da quel poco che era riuscito a sbirciare nell’appartamento c’erano rami tagliuzzati su tutto il pavimento, inoltre la stanza emanava un tale odore di piante rancide, così acre e nauseabondo, che non aveva avrebbe avuto il coraggio di mettere un piede all’interno neanche volendo.

Esplorò anche nei dintorni, in cerca di qualcosa di interessante per poter fare un po’ di scienza – il suo sogno era diventare uno scienziato, dopo tutto. Scoprì che in fondo al giardino c’era un’ampia foresta che stranamente sembrava sussurrare quando ci si passava vicino. Non era sicuro di cosa dicesse, né che parlasse affatto, ma ebbe l’impressione che quei sussurri fossero dei complimenti e si sentì inspiegabilmente edificato nel riceverli. C’era anche un parco per cani, a vederlo si sarebbe detto che nessuno ci entrasse da una vita, anche se Carlos era abbastanza sicuro di aver intravisto delle figure incappucciate aggirarsi al suo interno. Comunque avevano un’aria poco rassicurante e per il momento decise di non indagare perché doveva finire il suo giro di ricognizione. C’era anche un cerchio di eliotropio, rocce di un verde scuro che sotto la luce risplendevano di particolari riflessi rossi che le facevano sembrare coperte di sangue. Non aveva idea di come fossero finite lì o di chi avesse fatto il lavoro di metterle in cerchio, ma eccole lì. In fine, c’era una casa che non esisteva. Avrebbe avuto senso che esistesse, dato che era situata tra altre due case perfettamente identiche, ma non esisteva. La signora Josie l’aveva avvertito di stare alla larga perché poteva essere pericoloso, ma non aveva resistito ed era andato subito a cercarla. Del resto doveva sapere dov’era, se voleva starle lontano, giusto? Ebbene, eppure sembrava una casa normalissima, a parte per il fatto che sbirciando dentro attraverso la finestra si vedeva una casa completamente vuota, con dentro solo uno strano uomo che fissava una figura in cornice, mentre se si entrava dalla porta – Carlos aveva bussato e gli era stato aperto – la casa appariva abitata e ad aprire veniva una simpatica signora.

Era anche stato a caccia di animali e aveva trovato diversi cani selvatici dall’aspetto spaventoso, che però non sembravano aver voglia di fare alcun danno, se non disegnare qualche graffito qua e là con delle bombolette spray. C’era anche un gatto, un po’ schivo, che lo seguiva e lo osservava da lontano, ma non si lasciava toccare per cui era impossibile giocarci.

Dopo qualche settimana aveva esplorato tutto il possibile e forse anche un po’ dell’impossibile e avrebbe cominciato con l’improbabile se non fosse che il tempo decise che quel giorno non se ne parlava proprio di uscire di casa: pioveva a dirotto.

La madre di Carlos era impegnata nei suoi ultimi esperimenti e se ne stava tutto il giorno a fare calcoli e a far esplodere cose, per cui non aveva tempo per dare retta a Carlos che la assillava.

«Se ti annoi trova qualcosa da fare in casa. Ad esempio svuotare gli scatoloni. Viviamo qui da tre settimane ormai e la tua cameretta è ancora un cantiere!» fu l’unica cosa che gli disse prima di smettere nuovamente di ascoltarlo.

Stanco di chiedere e richiedere il permesso di uscire, si arrese e provò a rivolgersi al padre. Non ottenne risposte molto differenti, ma almeno gli fece una proposta che Carlos ritenne più costruttiva: «Un bravo scienziato deve innanzitutto raccogliere i dati. Perciò fai un giro della casa e conta tutte le porte, tutte le finestre, e tutte le cose che razionalmente non dovrebbero esistere ma esistono lo stesso.»

Eccitato, Carlos afferrò un blocchetto e una penna e corse per il corridoio. Dopo poco tempo aveva già raccolto tutte le informazioni e le aveva appuntate sul blocchetto.

Una delle porte che aveva trovato, però, aveva attirato la sua attenzione, perché non era certo a quale lista appartenesse: quella delle porte o quella degli oggetti che non dovrebbero esistere razionalmente ma esistono lo stesso. Provò ad aprirla, ma scoprì che era chiusa, quindi chiese la chiave a sua madre e tornò in soggiorno per aprirla. Con sua sorpresa, la porta si apriva sul vuoto. Il vuoto più totale. Non luce, non oscurità, semplicemente vuoto. Un po’ deluso la richiuse, ma senza inchiavarla, e sbuffò tra sé scribacchiando sul blocchetto.

 

✓ _Cose che non dovrebbero esistere razionalmente eppure esistono lo stesso: 13_

 

Quella sera andò a letto presto, ma il suo sonno fu disturbato da strani fruscii. Quando aprì gli occhi, gli parve di vedere un’ombra sgusciare via nel buio e decise di seguirla. La seguì fino in soggiorno, dove l’ombra sparì nell’angolo più buio della stanza, quello dove c’era la porta. Incuriosito, Carlos aprì la porta, ma non vide altro che il vuoto. Pensò di essersi sognato tutto, la richiuse e tornò nel suo letto, dove si addormentò subito.

Sognò di ombre che correvano nel buio, con le loro migliaia di zampine e di occhi e di zanne.

 

Il giorno dopo il tempo era migliorato – per così dire, in realtà c’era molta nebbia, ma Carlos decise di uscire lo stesso.

Vagò nel giardino, usando un bastone per orientarsi, dato che non si riusciva a vedere niente a più di un palmo dal naso, finché non inciampò in qualcosa. Qualcosa che si rivelò essere un qualcuno.

«Ahi!» esclamò una voce dispersa nel grigiore della foschia.

«Scusa!» rispose come per riflesso il bambino dalla pelle olivastra, senza neanche sapere a chi si stesse rivolgendo.

«Mi dispiace per l’inconveniente, ascoltatori, ma sembra che io mi sia scontrato con… con…» continuò la voce, finché non si interruppe nel momento in cui un leggero venticello estivo diradò leggermente la nebbia. La voce sembrava appartenere ad un bambino probabilmente dell’età di Carlos, anche se leggermente più alto. Un ciuffo di capelli biondi faceva capolino tra la nebbia, mentre i suoi occhi sembrarono illuminarsi quando vide delinearsi la sagoma di Carlos.

Anche Carlos restò a fissarlo per un momento, un po’ indeciso su cosa fare, un po’ colto di sorpresa. Il bambino teneva stretto un vecchio apparecchio che pareva essere un registratore, al quale probabilmente stava parlando prima di fermarsi, aveva la faccia piena di lentiggini e gli occhiali appoggiati sul nasino.

Appena sembrò riprendersi da qualunque fosse l’emozione che lo aveva preso, il bambino si avvicinò nuovamente il registratore alla bocca e disse: «…ascoltatori, ho appena incontrato un estraneo. Probabilmente si tratta di uno scienziato, visto che indossa un camice…»

Nel sentire quelle parole il piccolo Carlos si riempì di orgoglio perché sì, certo che lui era uno scienziato! E andava anche piuttosto fiero del suo piccolo camice su misura che i suoi gli avevano regalato ad un certo punto, dopo tanta insistenza da parte sua.

«Tu _sei_ uno scienziato, vero?» gli chiese lo strano bambino.

«Ma certo! Il mio nome è Carlos, Carlos _lo scienziato_. Mi sono trasferito qui da poco e ho intenzione di studiare questo posto e capire che cosa succede qui intorno» rispose con tono solenne, drizzando la schiena per apparire più alto e più importante, e non riuscendo a trattenere la soddisfazione, sorrise mostrando tutti i denti.

Il che sembrò avere uno strano effetto sull’altro, Carlos non seppe subito dire se positivo o negativo, perché quello sgranò gli occhi e fece un lunghissimo sospiro che terminò con un grande sorriso.

«Piacere di conoscerti! Io sono Cecil e un giorno diventerò il più famoso presentatore radio della città!» annunciò quindi il bambino – _Cecil_ a quanto pare – e gli porse la mano. Carlos la strinse più forte che poté. Dopo di che Cecil corse via saltellando e da quel poco che riuscì a capire, perché la nebbia sembrava attutire i suoni, stava dicendo al registratore: «Il nuovo arrivato è uno scienziato. Si chiama Carlos e mi ha stretto la mano. E’ perfetto e… i suoi capelli sono perfetti.»

Non seppe cosa fare e restò a vederlo scomparire, poi alzò i tacchi ed era in procinto di proseguire la sua esplorazione, ma un’altra voce attirò la sua attenzione. Era la signora Josie, del piano terra.

«Carlo! Carlo! Gli angeli hanno un messaggio per te!» gli urlò dal pianerottolo di casa.

«Gli angeli?» ripeté Carlos più che sorpreso – anche perché, da quel che ne sapeva lui, gli angeli potevano benissimo non esistere, dato che non ne aveva mai visto uno. Anche se Josie sosteneva che uno l’avesse aiutata a cambiare una lampadina proprio la settimana prima.

«Il messaggio dice: “stai lontano dalla porta”. Ti dice niente?»

Carlos non era sicuro di come questo lo facesse sentire.

«No» rispose comunque, perché se c’era qualcosa da scoprire voleva essere sicuro di arrivarci la solo.

L’anziana signora sembrò confusa e forse un po’ delusa per un momento, poi, non troppo convinta, fece spallucce.

«Che vuoi farci? Delle volte gli angeli si confondono…» e così dicendo si ritirò e la sua sagoma scomparve prima nella nebbia e poi dietro la porta.

Carlos rientrò in casa, ma presto riprese ad annoiarsi. I genitori gli consigliarono di andare a trovare la signora Josie.

«Ma ci ho appena parlato!» provò a lamentarsi, ma si rese conto che in fondo non aveva davvero niente di meglio da fare, e poi perché no? Magari avrebbe finalmente visto questi fantomatici angeli.

La porta gli fu aperta subito, e fu fatto accomodare in un piccolo salottino. C’era un gradevole odore e infatti la donna gli rivelò che aveva appena sfornato una crostata ed erano stati proprio gli angeli a farla. Carlos si guardava intorno da quando era entrato, ma degli angeli neanche l’ombra. Iniziò a pensare che la donna fosse pazza, ma preferì non farglielo notare perché aveva sentito da qualche parte che ai matti non piace sentirsi chiamare matti. Accettò comunque la crostata: angelica o no, era deliziosa. Gli fu offerto anche del tè. Non che ne andasse pazzo, ma non se la sentì di rifiutare.

Quando lo ebbe bevuto quasi tutto, Josie gli tolse la tazza dalle mani annunciando che gli avrebbe letto i fondi. Disse che gli angeli avevano il potere ci vedere il futuro nel tè e che lo avevano insegnato anche a lei. Scrutò per bene la tazza per del tempo.

«Carlo! Piccolo Carlo, sei in grave pericolo!» esclamò decisamente preoccupata, mettendo agitazione anche al bambino. Non è che credesse in queste scemenze superstiziose come leggere i fondi, o leggere la mano, o il procedere lineare del tempo, ma la preoccupazione della donna fu tale da contagiarlo.

Cercò di cavarle qualche informazione in più, ma tutto ciò che fece fu blaterare su come gli angeli dicano solo ciò che vogliono dire e niente di più, e poi il tè non è mai affidabile, e così via.

Una cosa la fece però, ossia regalargli un oggetto che secondo lei gli sarebbe tornato utile in situazioni difficili.

Questo era un piccolo orologio da taschino, dall’aria molto vecchia, tant’è che quando provò ad aprirlo ne uscì una piccola nuvola di polvere che lo fece tossire. Non era certo di cosa avrebbe dovuto farsene di un vecchio orologio, ma accettò il dono fatto in buona fede.

 

Il giorno dopo fu giorno di compere. Dato che l’estate stava finendo, c’era bisogno di comprare vestiti nuovi e altre cose utili, quindi uscì con sua madre, mentre suo padre usciva a sua volta, ma per recarsi ad una riunione speciale di scienziati che aveva convocato per condividere qualche scoperta.

Quella mattina si annoiò moltissimo perché non gli piaceva andare per negozi, e in più sua madre si ostinava a non volergli comprare l’unica cosa che gli piaceva: una bella felpa verde con disegnato un alligatore e la scritta: «“Gli alligatori possono mangiare i vostri figli?” “Sì.”»

Una cosa molto sciocca, ma se non altro diversa da tutti i vestiti monotoni e banali con cui sua madre stava riempiendo il cestino – che, inoltre, gli andavano anche grandi, ma sua madre sperava che ci crescesse dentro.

Quando tornarono a casa, Carlos aveva lo stomaco che brontolava, ma con suo grande disappunto nel frigorifero c’era solo un po’ di verdura andata a male che puzzava quasi quanto l’appartamento del signor Telly e del formaggio ammuffito. Il bambino avrebbe quasi giurato di aver visto qualcosa muoversi, ma sua madre gli aveva risposto che non c’era bisogno di essere così melodrammatico e che sarebbe tornata presto con del cibo vero. Dopo aver detto questo era semplicemente uscita di corsa, lasciandolo solo.

La casa era abbastanza grande e non era un gran che stare da solo, perché con tutto quello spazio a disposizione, senza nessuno, la casa sembrava ancora più grande e vuota. Ovviamente iniziò presto ad annoiarsi di nuovo e stava giusto infilandosi il piccolo camice per uscire fuori, quando il campanello suonò.

Aprendo la porta si trovò davanti un grande solare sorriso circondato da un’esplosione di lentiggini.

«Ciao, Cecil» salutò piacevolmente sorpreso. In quel momento notò qualcosa sgusciare tra le gambe dell’ospite e capì subito che si trattava del gatto che spesso vedeva aggirarsi nel giardino.

«Quel gatto è tuo?» chiese immediatamente.

«Non proprio. In realtà sì, perché gli do da mangiare, ma non è proprio _proprio_ mio. L’ho chiamato Khoshekh.»

Carlos annuì e si sporse per accarezzare il gatto che inizialmente cercò di allontanarsi, ma poi annusò con diffidenza le dita del bambino ed infine gli concesse di grattargli l’orecchio, anche se brevemente.

Entrambi i bambini risero.

«Ti ho portato questa. Lo so che molti considerano le bambole una cosa da femmina, ma questa ti assomigliava così tanto che ho voluto mostrartela.» spiegò Cecil porgendogli il giocattolo.

Era vero, la bambola gli assomigliava in maniera spaventosa. Era più una sorta di robot, ma aveva la faccia e le mani dipinte di un marrone non troppo scuro, aveva fluenti capelli neri fatti di un materiale sintetico e indossava perfino un piccolo camice bianco.

Osservò l’oggetto con stupore e crescente curiosità.

«Dove l’hai presa?»

Cecil fece spallucce.

«L’ho trovata, in realtà. Credo sia caduta ad un tizio strano che si aggirava nei pressi di casa mia. Indossava una giacca marrone e portava una valigetta di pelle di cervo. L’ho visto aprirla e ne sono uscite tantissime mosche, poi è andato via e questa bambola è rimasta a terra.» si interruppe pensieroso «la cosa buffa è che non riesco proprio a ricordare la sua faccia.»

Uno strano tizio con una valigia piena di mosche possedeva una bambola identica a lui? Cosa poteva significare? Non riusciva a pensare ad una risposta intelligente e fu anche distratto da un grosso starnuto.

«Credo di essere un po’ allergico ai gatti…» disse sovrappensiero, asciugandosi il naso con il dorso della mano.

«Adesso devo andare, ma la bambola puoi tenerla se vuoi» gli disse Cecil con un sorriso, prima di allontanarsi seguito a poca distanza anche dal gatto.

Prima il tè degli angeli gli aveva detto che era in pericolo, poi era arrivata una strana bambola. Il mistero di quella casa si stava infittendo e per Carlos questa non poteva che essere una gioia. Anzi, pensare all’ammonimento della signora Josie gli ricordò del regalo che gli era stato fatto.

Si sedette al tavolo della cucina con tutti gli attrezzi che riuscì a racimolare e si mise a smontare l’orologio che in un batter d’occhio finì completamente scomposto sul tavolo.

Al suo interno non sembrava esserci un vero e proprio meccanismo, ma una particolare sostanza scura e densa. Non si spiegava come facesse l’oggetto a funzionare se dentro era ridotto in quel modo.

«Tu cosa ne pensi, Piccolo Me?» chiese alla bambola che aveva posto seduta di fronte al disastro che erano i pezzi dell’orologio.

«Non mi rispondi è?»

Robot-Carlos se ne stava lì muto con quei suoi strani occhi neri che guardandoci dentro sembravano profondissimi – letteralmente – come se non finissero mai.

Improvvisamente Carlos fece un salto sulla sedia. Quella sostanza indecifrabile sembrava aver preso vita e le stavano crescendo piccole sporgenze che si rivelarono essere denti e ciuffi di peli. Spaventato, ma anche affascinato, rimase per un momento in dubbio se cercare di “uccidere” quella cosa in qualche modo oppure se provare a darle del cibo o altro. Giunse alla conclusione che se quella roba stava nell’orologio era perché doveva stare lì – inoltre l’orologio funzionava, quindi non era disturbato dalla presenza della sostanza, no? Quindi decise di raccoglierla e rimetterla a posto. L’orologio riprese a funzionare come se nulla fosse successo.

«Quest’orologio non è reale…» si disse tra sé e sé a bassa voce.

Lo impostò con l’orario giusto e si accorse che era passato molto tempo, ma di sua madre ancora non c’era traccia. Cosa poteva fare? Aveva davvero fame adesso, ma non c’era nulla di commestibile in casa.

Per distrarsi ebbe l’idea di tornare alla porta misteriosa del soggiorno.

Prese la chiave e si affrettò ad andare ad aprirla. Infilò l’oggettino metallico nella toppa e girò finché non sentì uno scatto. Allora la spalancò, ma questa volta il vuoto non c’era. Era stato sostituito da un corridoio luminoso. Non resistette alla curiosità e ci si infilò subito dentro.

Si chiese dove sarebbe andato a finire e sperava di non finire dritto nel vuoto, ma questa opzione gli sembrava improbabile. Quando finalmente uscì, si guardò intorno e non vide altro che il soggiorno di casa sua.

«Oh, fantastico!» esclamò sarcasticamente, «un loop geografico!» per fortuna aveva già imparato a scuola come ci si deve comportare: mai evitare il centro del loop. Bisogna camminare dritti verso di esso e così facendo ci si troverà alla sua destra o alla sua sinistra.

Sì, ma non era quello che aveva fatto camminando nel corridoio? Aveva camminato dritto ed era finito di nuovo nel soggiorno! Si stava domandando come fare ad uscirne illeso, con una certa calma, sorprendentemente, quando sentì una voce chiamarlo dalla cucina. Sembrava la voce di sua madre. Evidentemente era tornata dalla spesa.

Decise di dirigersi in cucina, sperando di non ritrovarsi in soggiorno non appena varcata la porta, ma con sua grande sorpresa non subì interruzioni fino alla meta e si ritrovò proprio dove voleva essere. C’era un profumo buonissimo, il che era strano perché sua madre non cucinava mai nulla di particolare.

La donna che l’aveva chiamato era indaffarata ai fornelli e gli dava le spalle. Sembrava proprio sua madre, ma aveva una carnagione leggermente diversa. Quando quella si voltò, vide con orrore che i suoi occhi erano completamente neri, e aveva un sorriso molto ampio, un sorriso che però non era un sorriso, e aveva in generale qualcosa di molto strano e – diciamo – disturbante.

«Tu non sei mia madre.» disse con un tono un po’ incerto, ma non era una domanda.

«Certo che sì, sciocchino, sono la tua _altra_ madre – rispose amorevolmente – ora vai a chiamare il tuo latro padre, starà certamente morendo di fame.»

Un po’ sospettoso, uscì dalla cucina per dirigersi verso lo studio del padre. Anche la casa era uguale ma diversa, era difficile da descrivere. Forse era più una sensazione.

Bussò alla porta ed entrò senza aspettare il permesso – come era abituato a fare, tanto nessuno si preoccupava più di tanto della sua presenza.

«Ciao, ehm… “altro padre”, lei mi ha detto di chiamarti per cena e…» mentre stava ancora parlando, l’uomo si girò mostrando anche lui due occhi neri come la pece ed un ampio sorriso, anche questo, come quello dell’altra madre, con qualcosa di… “non normale”.

«Ma certo! Non vedo l’ora! Che cosa si mangia di buono oggi?» chiese per poi ridere tra sé, «Oh, Carlos, ti stavamo aspettando, sai?» continuò mentre usciva dalla stanza con il bambino, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.

«Che cosa significa?» chiese quando ormai erano entrati in cucina. Rimase estasiato nel vedere la tavola imbandita. C’erano talmente tante cose buone che non sapeva da dove cominciare e aveva una tale fame che quasi dimenticò di ascoltare la risposta – ma lo fece comunque.

«Ovviamente, significa quello che significa. Ti stavamo aspettando, questo è il tuo posto, con noi. Non era la stessa cosa senza di te…» spiegò l’altra madre.

«… ma per fortuna sei arrivato!» terminò gongolando l’altro padre, beccandosi un’impercettibile occhiataccia da parte della donna – forse non le piaceva venire interrotta.

 

La cena fu piacevole, anche se c’era un’aria strana, ma forse era solo il disagio che gli creava essere fissato da quegli occhi neri. Il cibo era decisamente buonissimo, forse il migliore che avesse mai mangiato.

Appena finito di mangiare l’ultima portata, ovvero un’enorme coppa di gelato, l’altra madre gli offrì di andare a giocare con il suo altro amico.

«Quale amico?» domandò Carlos incuriosito. Mentre poneva la domanda, l’altra madre andò ad aprire alla porta e sulla soglia ad aspettarlo impazientemente c’era quello che evidentemente doveva essere l’altro Cecil.

Questo Cecil assomigliava molto all’altro – diciamo l’ _altro_ altro Cecil – ma come al solito c’era qualcosa in lui che non lo convinceva pienamente. I suoi occhi avevano lo stesso aspetto di quelli dei suoi altri genitori e il suo sorriso era il più grande che avesse mai visto sul volto di chiunque. Assomigliava più ad un ghigno o qualcosa di simile e i denti erano lunghi e affilati. Gli ricordava più uno squalo che una persona. Non indossava gli occhiali, e vestiva di un brillante giallo con dettagli arancioni, mentre, come aveva avuto modo di vedere fino ad ora, il vero Cecil sembrava prediligere i colori scuri, come il viola. In generale aveva un’aria amichevole, però. Forse anche troppo. Probabilmente era questo il dettaglio più disturbante del suo aspetto.

Uscirono chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, mentre gli altri genitori li salutavano muovendo la mano.

«Voglio esplorare questo posto» disse subito Carlos, «voglio scoprire se è davvero uguale a casa mia come sembra.»

«Fai pure, mi sembra una bella idea. Non resterai deluso! Certo che qui è tutto uguale, ma con un’unica differenza: qui è meglio!» spiegò l’altro Cecil, e, sempre che sia possibile, il suo sorriso sembrò allargarsi ancora di più in un modo decisamente innaturale.

«Sì… Certo… senti, ho un’idea, io giro intorno alla casa in questo verso, e tu giri nell’altro, così ci incontriamo dall’altra parte e ci raccontiamo quello che abbiamo visto» provò a proporre Carlos nella speranza che l’altro accettasse. Non riusciva a decidere se quel tipo gli piaceva o no, ma, come al solito, quando doveva fare scoperte, preferiva farle da solo e solo dopo condividerle, quindi voleva davvero restare un po’ da solo.

L’altro Cecil sembrò ponderare la cosa e anche se inizialmente non sembrava entusiasta dell’idea, accettò.

Lo salutò con la mano e cominciò a camminare nella direzione che avevano stabilito.

Quasi subito sentì un fruscio tra i cespugli e si allertò. Poteva essere qualunque sorta di animale e al momento non aveva nulla a portata di mano per difendersi.

Si tranquillizzò quando vide un gatto emergere dall’erba.

«Immagino tu sia l’altro Khoshekh, piacere di incontrarti» provò a presentarsi, ma il gatto stesso lo interruppe.

«Io non sono l’altro di nessuno» esordì, lasciando il bambino di stucco.

«Come mai tu parli? Prima non parlavi… e non volavi nemmeno» aggiunse, notando che il gatto non era effettivamente poggiato a terra, ma fluttuava a circa mezzo metro dal terreno.

«Lo faccio perché so farlo. Se posso, perché non dovrei?» rispose altezzoso il gatto.

«Beh, da dove vengo io i gatti non parlano e non volano» insistette Carlos, più che deciso ad andare a fondo di questa faccenda dei gatti volanti.

«Ah, no?» disse il felino, leccandosi una zampa.

«No. Non che io sappia almeno.» ribatté Carlos.

«Oh, beh, ma l’esperto di queste cose sei tu. O sbaglio? Non sei forse uno scienziato? – incalzò pulendosi i baffi con la zampetta umida – in fondo io sono solo un gatto.»

«Essere uno scienziato non significa sapere tutto» rispose il bambino dopo averci riflettuto brevemente.

«Ah, davvero? – disse il gatto sornione, e se i gatti potessero ridere, Carlos avrebbe giurato che lo stesse proprio facendo – e che cos’è uno scienziato allora?»

Carlos avrebbe voluto rispondere immediatamente, ma in realtà trovare una risposta adeguata non gli risultò semplice. Pensò ai suoi genitori. Anche loro erano scienziati, ma ciò che facevano tutto il giorno era ignorarlo e fare esperimenti di cui non volevano mai spiegargli il significato.

Quando pensò di aver trovato qualcosa da dire guardò il gatto, o almeno dove prima c’era stato il gatto, ma era già scomparso.

«Ehi!» si sentì chiamare e si voltò. L’altro Cecil lo raggiunse velocemente.

«Così non vale, avevi detto che ci saremmo incontrati dall’altra parte, ma tu sei ancora qui» si lamentò il bambino biondo.

«Scusa, hai ragione, ma vedi, è che avevo incontrato il gatto…» si spiegò Carlos.

L’altro Cecil fece una faccia indecifrabile, forse a metà tra la preoccupazione e la sorpresa, con una leggera nota di disgusto.

«Il gatto, eh? Non dovrebbe essere qui. A lei non piacciono i gatti.» disse quasi sovrappensiero, cambiando poi completamente tono ed espressione. Riformò quel suo assurdo ghigno e cambiò argomento, come se si fosse reso conto di aver detto qualcosa che non avrebbe voluto dire.

«Tra poco inizia il torneo di bowling, se ci sbrighiamo forse facciamo perfino in tempo ad iscriverci!» esclamò esageratamente entusiasta e afferrandogli la mano lo trascinò verso l’appartamento dell’anziana signora Josie.

La porta si aprì da sola non appena ci si trovarono davanti e ciò che Carlos vide era totalmente diverso da ciò che aveva visto l’ultima volta che vi era entrato.

L’appartamento era sparito ed ora c’era solo un campo da bowling decorato con tantissime luci colorate che si illuminavano ad intermittenza e formavano parole per lo più senza senso, ma Carlos riuscì a leggerne un paio: “Vai Josie!”, “Viva Erika!”, e altre cose simili.

Immediatamente gli si avvicinarono delle figure altissime con volti lunghi e braccia lunghe,  e ali enormi, e che emanavano un bagliore scuro. Josie si avvicinò a loro e mise un po’ d’ordine alla confusione che stavano facendo gli angeli.

Infatti volevano far indossare a Carlos e all’altro Cecil delle magliette speciali per far parte della loro squadra e gareggiare contro quella formata da Josie e da altri angeli. Carlos era al settimo cielo e li guardava sconcertato. Non aveva mai visto gli angeli prima d’ora e dubitava anche che esistessero, e invece eccoli lì in carne ed ossa – o in qualunque altra materia siano fatti i corpi degli angeli. Avrebbe voluto poter raccogliere dei campioni per fare esperimenti come facevano i suoi genitori, ma non c’era tempo perché erano riusciti ad indossare le magliette ed ora la partita stava per cominciare.

Quelle della squadra avversaria erano arancioni con disegnata una lampadina gialla e la scritta “Erika”, mentre quelle che indossava la squadra di Carlos erano verdi, con disegnato un alligatore a due teste e la scritta “Gli alligatori hanno mangiato i vostri figli”. Erano stranissime, ma molto colorate, e a Carlos piacevano tantissimo.

«Assomiglia da morire a quella che avevo visto in quel negozio!» aveva esclamato e l’altro Cecil gli aveva fatto l’occhiolino.

La partita cominciò e Carlos si trovò leggermente in difficoltà all’inizio, dato che non aveva mai avuto occasione di giocare a bowling, ma si ambientò presto, anche perché gli angeli erano molto cordiali e anche se sbagliava nessuno lo rimproverava. Sembrava che a nessuno importasse effettivamente di vincere, ma piuttosto di farlo divertire a tutti i costi. Quindi si esibivano in piroette, salti e altre acrobazie strane, compreso levitare e fare tre giri della stanza prima di lanciare la palla.

Quando toccò alla signora Josie, successe una cosa stranissima. Fece qualche saltello sul posto e oscillò il braccio come preparazione per il lancio, ma prima che potesse effettuarlo, la sua faccia si aprì a metà e così tutto il resto del corpo, che cadde a terra come una gelatina flaccida, mentre dall’interno sbucò una giovane donna energica con i capelli ancora tutti neri e la faccia liscia liscia e dal colore bronzeo perfettamente omogeneo, senza quelle macchie che vengono spesso alle persone anziane. Aveva zigomi sporgenti e ben definiti, ma gli occhi nerissimi e quell’ampio sorriso che però non era un sorriso – caratteristiche che iniziavano a diventare familiari per Carlos.

La giovane Josie si esibì in un lancio perfetto, facendo strike, causando un’ovazione generale da parte di tutti gli angeli.

Carlos si stava divertendo moltissimo, ma dopo un po’ di tempo iniziò a chiedersi quando sarebbe finita quella partita, così espresse il suo dubbio all’altro Cecil che gli rispose mostrando tutti i denti, più aguzzi che mai.

«Quando finirà la partita? Mai ovviamente! Riesci ad immaginare niente di più bello?» disse, scoppiando poi a ridere compiaciuto.

Quest’informazione non piacque per nulla a Carlos. Era divertente, sì, ma non avrebbe mai voluto restare lì per sempre a giocare a bowling.

«Io preferirei smettere adesso e fare qualcosa di diverso… non ho neanche finito la mia esplorazione…» azzardò a dire, sperando vivamente che una cosa del genere fosse possibile. Non voleva davvero restare lì per sempre. Davvero no.

«Oh – fece l’altro Cecil con aria dispiaciuta – capisco, beh, possiamo uscire quando vuoi allora… se _proprio_ vuoi»

Ovviamente Carlos non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Si alzò e si diresse verso l’uscita, seguito dall’altro bambino, mentre tutti gli angeli si scansavano per farli passare e li salutavano con la mano.

«Torna quando vuoi, piccolo Carlos! Saremo sempre qui ad aspettarti per giocare!» fu l’ultima cosa che sentì dire dalla giovane Josie, prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

«Cosa vorresti fare adesso?» gli domandò l’altro Cecil, che sembrava voler nascondere una certa ansia – il motivo della quale sfuggiva a Carlos, ma non ci fece troppo caso. Era già arrivato alla conclusione che tutti lì fossero un po’ strani e non ci vedeva niente di male.

«Beh, come dicevo, vorrei--»

«Ehi, guarda! Ci sono i tuoi altri genitori!» lo interruppe per l’ennesima volta – davvero, la gente in quel posto aveva proprio la brutta abitudine di interromperlo mentre parlava. L’unico che lo stava a sentire era quel bizzarro gatto volante, che però era lo stesso molto scortese.

Si avvicinarono, camminando nel giardino, fino ad arrivare al centro, dove era stato allestito un picnic con tutte le delizie di questo mondo. I suoi altri genitori lo attendevano in piedi accanto ad una tovaglia a scacchi gialli e arancioni che era stata disposta sul prato.

«Abbiamo pensato che avessi fame dopo tutto quel giocare» esordì l’altra madre, sorridendo teneramente – per quanto le fosse concesso con quell’inquietante sorriso che aveva.

«Io e la tua altra madre ci preoccupiamo sempre per te. In ogni momento.» si intromise l’altro padre.

«Vuoi mangiare qualcosa? Preferisci bere? Abbiamo ogni sorta di dolcetto qui, tutti i tuoi preferiti» spiegò l’altra madre, mostrando il cibo con un gesto del braccio.

In realtà Carlos non aveva proprio fame, ma quei dolci sembravano davvero invitanti e così accettò e mangiò un paio di cupcakes decorati in modo curioso: avevano sopra una glassa rossa e appiccicosa che ricordava molto il sangue e poi dei piccoli ragnetti commestibili che scoprì essere di cioccolato – con suo grande sollievo: non voleva mangiare dei ragni veri.

«Mangiare ti fa stare bene, e se stai bene sarai felice e quindi più produttivo – disse l’altra madre – non è vero?» chiese rivolgendosi all’altro Cecil che annuì in modo che parve un po’ forzato, e mostrò ancora una volta tutti i denti in un grande sorriso.

«Le sorprese non sono finite, Carlos – continuò l’altra madre – guarda»

E proprio in quel momento, Carlos notò che intorno a loro erano stato disposti dei cactus e molte altre piante, la maggior parte delle quali non credeva di conoscere. Da dietro un cactus, il più enorme, grosso come un uomo, spuntò fuori Telly, che si esibì in un grande inchino.

L’altra madre applaudì e lanciò un’occhiata glaciale all’altro padre e all’altro Cecil che iniziarono ad applaudire immediatamente. Carlos non sapeva cosa fare, ma non applaudì perché non capiva che motivo ci fosse per farlo: non era ancora successo niente.

Telly tirò fuori dalle tasche della sua divisa da barbiere due paia di forbici, una per ciascuna mano, e cominciò ad andare di qua e di là tra le piante, tagliando ora una foglia, ora un ramo, apparentemente senza un senso compiuto.

Carlos continuava ad osservare, ma non capiva cosa stesse facendo l’uomo. Poi, improvvisamente, i cactus iniziarono ad illuminarsi di colori diversi ad intermittenza, tutte le piante ondeggiavano lievemente come danzando e gli parve di udire una leggera musica. Finalmente il lavoro di Telly iniziava a prendere forma, e così le piante che stava potando avevano assunto le sembianze più disparate, da animali esotici, a insetti rari, mentre al centro ce n’era una che assomigliava a Carlos.

Il bambino guardava estasiato quello spettacolo inaspettato e intercettò casualmente lo sguardo dell’altra madre che lo stava osservando con un so che di famelico, ma non appena si accorse che il suo sguardo era ricambiato, la sua espressione tornò amorevole e gioiosa come prima.

Questo mise un po’ a disagio Carlos. Sentì un piccolo brivido e si rese conto di non sentirsi pienamente a suo agio con queste persone. Era vero, erano strane, e forse aveva deciso di ignorare la cosa un po’ per cortesia e un po’ per curiosità, ma restavano comunque strane e per quanto volesse negarlo, non le capiva e non lo convincevano fino in fondo.

Però tutto il resto era molto gradevole: il cibo, i giochi, lo spettacolo delle piante… non capiva come potesse esserci qualcosa che non andasse in persone così gentili che gli avevano offerto tante cose belle.

Ricacciò indietro quella brutta sensazione e continuò a godersi lo spettacolo.

Notò che la luce non era variata affatto da quando era arrivato, il che era impossibile. Era come se il sole non si fosse mosso, o come se la fonte della luce fosse qualcosa di ancora più brillante del sole. Forse il tempo scorreva diversamente? Eppure a lui sembrava di no, infatti gli pareva un’eternità da quando lo spettacolo era cominciato e iniziava ad avere fame e sonno.

Alla prima rimediò facilmente, addentando una grossa fetta di torta dal buffet. Però adesso era davvero stanco e non riuscì a trattenere uno sbadiglio.

L’altra madre lo notò e fece un cenno a Telly che smise di fare quello che stava facendo e rimase immobile come se stesse attendendo ordini.

«Cosa c’è? Non ti piace il nostro picnic?» domandò suonando vagamente seccata, ma mantenendo la stessa espressione che aveva sempre. Carlos si sentì troppi occhi addosso. Anche gli altri due lo stavano guardando, sempre sorridenti.

«Non è che non mi piace, ma ho sonno» spiegò il bambino.

«Certo che hai sonno, caro. Evidentemente è perché non ti diverti abbastanza – e dicendo questo si voltò momentaneamente verso Telly. Carlos non vide la faccia dell’altra madre, ma il barbiere si irrigidì e tremò – se ti diverti stai bene, e se stai bene puoi essere più produttivo.»

«Lo capisco, ma…» in realtà non capiva affatto. Si guardò intorno mentre cercava qualcosa di intelligente da dire e solo allora notò che tutto intorno al giardino era stata posta una recinzione. Sembrava una di quelle che quando le tocchi ti fanno la scossa, e la cosa non gli piacque affatto, anche perché tutte le cose più interessanti erano state lasciate fuori – come il parco per cani, la foresta sussurrante, e così via – anzi, ora che guardava meglio non credeva neanche di riuscire a vederle bene. Tutto sembrava deserto oltre un certo punto, ma non riusciva a capire il perché. Più cercava di guardare più gli davano fastidio gli occhi – diede la colpa al sonno, che in effetti era probabile.

«Io vorrei davvero dormire, adesso.» riuscì a dire alla fine, rendendosi conto che tutti quanti – salvo per Telly che se ne stava ancora immobile e rigido da sembrare uno dei suoi cactus – pendevano dalle sue labbra, aspettando una sua risposta.

L’altra madre non sembrò compiaciuta delle parole che aveva sentito, ma sorrise comunque e allungò una mano per accarezzare il volto di Carlos. La sua mano era innaturalmente fredda.

«Ma certo. Il picnic può aspettare e domani sarà ancora qui per te, e così tutto il resto--»

«E ci saranno tante altre cose ancora! Cose che ti piaceranno--» si intromise per l’ennesima volta il padre, ma questa volta non terminò la frase, perché l’altra madre lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Non cambiò espressione, ma nei suoi occhi neri c’era una sorta di furia e l’altro padre la percepì e tacque.

«Saluta il tuo amico, Carlos» disse poi, e Carlos obbedì. L’altro Cecil dondolava sui talloni, come se fosse impaziente per qualcosa, ma Carlos non sapeva cosa e non riusciva a pensarci ora, perché aveva troppo sonno. Sbadigliò sonoramente ancora una volta, portandosi pigramente la mano davanti alla bocca, ma senza davvero coprirsela.

L’altra madre lo avvolse con un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo condusse all’interno – non prima di aver lanciato un’ultima occhiata a Telly.

 

I suoi altri genitori lo accompagnarono fino alla sua cameretta, ma anche questa non assomigliava affatto all’altra, era tutta in ordine e c’erano tantissimi giocattoli, più di quanti avesse mai sognato di avere.

«Ti piace?» chiese cortesemente l’altra madre.

Carlos era così sorpreso ed emozionato che per un momento quasi non pensò più al sonno. Camminò nella stanza osservandone tutti i dettagli. Le pareti erano di varie sfumature di giallo e arancione – un po’ troppo sgargiante per i suoi gusti, sarebbe stato difficile dormirci, ma nell’insieme era grazioso. Gli scaffali erano ricolmi di pupazzi, macchinine, soldatini, giochi da tavolo, qualunque cosa. La cosa più bella però, era che i giocattoli erano vivi. Si muovevano e parlavano, infatti uno per uno salutarono Carlos mentre lui li passava in rassegna.

Ad un certo punto dal soffitto si calò una cosa.

Era grande poco meno di un gatto, con una folta pelliccia scura e tantissimi occhi neri.

Quella cosa non parlò, ma emise un leggero suono, come le fusa di un gatto.

Carlos non ne era sicuro, ma era abbastanza convinto che dovesse essere un ragno.

«Ti piace? E’ tutto tuo, è un cucciolo fatto apposta per te» disse l’altra madre.

Carlos non era sicuro di come ciò lo facesse sentire. Era emozionato all’idea di avere un cucciolo, un po’ meno all’idea che fosse un ragno, era felice che qualcuno gli avesse fatto un regalo simile, ma era anche moderatamente preoccupato dalla definizione di “cucciolo” perché si chiedeva se volesse dire che quella cosa sarebbe cresciuta e se sì quanto grande sarebbe diventata. I suoi genitori non glielo avrebbero lasciato tenere se fosse stato troppo ingombrante.

«I miei genitori non me lo lasceranno tenere…» si lasciò sfuggire involontariamente.

«Oh, ma che sciocchezza, certo che te lo faremo tenere!» esclamò la madre.

«No, intendo i miei veri genitori» dovette spiegarsi Carlos.

L’espressione dell’altra madre cambiò impercettibilmente. Aveva l’impressione che ci fosse qualcosa di diverso nel suo aspetto, ma non sapeva dire cosa.

«Allora la soluzione è restare qui con noi. Noi ti vogliamo bene, e ti faremo tenere tutti gli animaletti che desideri.» disse l’altra madre accompagnandolo verso il letto.

«Tutti quelli che desidero?» ripeté Carlos mentre si sistemava nel letto, sbadigliando ancora una volta.

«Tutto quello che desideri. Puoi averne quanti ne vuoi – mentre diceva questo a Carlos parve di scorgere tante piccole sagome scure strisciare giù dalle pareti, ma non era sicuro che ci fossero davvero, perché aveva davvero molto sonno – noi ti vogliamo bene» ripeté ancora una volta la donna, con l’altro padre che gli faceva eco.

Le palpebre pesanti gli si chiusero sugli occhi e si addormentò subito.

 

La mattina dopo si svegliò pieno di energia. Gli ci volle un po’ per capire dove si trovava, perché era sicuro che quella non fosse la sua camera, ma poi ricordò tutto.

Si alzò e andò verso la cucina, seguendo il buon profumo che sentiva.

I suoi altri genitori lo stavano già aspettando.

L’altra madre stava cucinando gli ultimi pancakes, mentre l’altro padre era seduto a tavola bevendo una tazza di una sostanza nera che Carlos identificò come caffè.

Si sedette e immediatamente l’altra madre gli servì la colazione. Aveva molta fame quindi mangiò tutto ciò che aveva nel piatto. Solo dopo si accorse che i suoi altri genitori lo stavano fissando.

Non appena ebbe finito, l’altra madre appoggiò un pacchetto sul tavolo.

«Abbiamo una sorpresa per te» disse l’altra madre.

«C’è una cosa che vogliamo che tu faccia» stava dicendo l’altro padre, prima di interrompersi bruscamente ad uno sguardo dell’altra madre.

Carlos, curioso, non se lo fece ripetere due volte e aprì il pacchetto.

Nella scatola c’erano due viti molto lunghe.

Carlos non capiva a cosa servissero. Le osservò bene, le prese tra le mani, e poi alzò gli occhi sui suoi altri genitori.

Solo allora notò che i due avevano due viti piantate nella faccia, una per lato, poco sopra gli estremi di quelle lunghe, strane, sorridenti bocche.

Iniziò a capire. Era così che mantenevano così a lungo il sorriso.

«No – disse – non mi pianterete delle viti nella faccia!» urlò senza quasi rendersi conto del proprio tono di voce.

«Ma Carlos, tesoro, è ciò che devi fare se vuoi restare qui con noi…» spiegò con calma l’altra madre.

«… per sempre» aggiunse l’altro padre.

Carlos scosse forte la testa.

«Non fa quasi male, sai? Sono talmente appuntite che non te ne accorgerai nemmeno» continuò l’altro padre, attirando l’ennesimo sguardo glaciale dell’altra madre.

Carlos passò lo sguardo su entrambi quei volti sorridenti e si alzò dalla sedia, indietreggiando e urtandola nel gesto.

«Io… io credo di dover tornare a casa adesso. I miei veri genitori si preoccuperanno… magari ci penso, okay? Ma adesso devo andare.» disse Carlos, avviandosi a grandi falcate verso il soggiorno.

«Va bene, allora ci rivedremo quando tornerai» disse l’altra madre.

«Torna presto, Carlos» lo salutò l’altro padre.

Carlos inconsciamente infilò la mano in tasca e strinse forte l’orologio che non ricordava neanche di aver portato con sé.

Si infilò velocemente nella porta e si voltò solo per vedere i suoi altri genitori sorridergli e salutarlo con la mano.

Percorse il corridoio di corsa. C’era talmente tanto silenzio che l’unico rumore che sentiva era il proprio respiro affannoso e il battito del proprio cuore. Questo lo faceva agitare, quindi cercò di correre più veloce.

Appena arrivato all’altra estremità, si sbatté la porta alle spalle e chiuse immediatamente a chiave.

Prese un bel respiro, prima di uscire dal soggiorno.

«Sono a casa!» gridò, ma non ricevette alcuna risposta.

Andò prima in cucina, poi percorse il corridoio e si affacciò nello studio del padre. Apparentemente non c’era ancora nessuno. Eppure ormai avrebbero dovuto essere tornati, forse. In realtà non ne era proprio sicuro al cento per cento. Non era affatto sicuro di niente. Non sapeva nemmeno come il tempo scorresse nell’altra casa, forse erano passati giorni, mesi, anni! Forse i suoi genitori si erano stancati di aspettarlo e se ne erano andati.

Questa era un’idea stupida, se ne rese conto subito. Tornò in cucina con l’idea di rimettere a posto la chiave e notò che accanto alla porta c’era una busta della spesa.

La raccolse e ne rovesciò il contenuto sul tavolo. C’era dentro della verdura e una grossa pagnotta.

Non era un gran che, ma sarebbe comunque riuscito a ricavarne qualcosa di buono da mangiare.

Aspettò per un po’ che i suoi tornassero, ma presto capì che probabilmente ciò non sarebbe avvenuto molto presto. Non volle darsi per vinto e non perse la speranza.

«Torneranno. Lo so che torneranno.» continuava a ripetersi, ma era cosciente di non crederci davvero.

Quella sera andò a dormire molto presto. Sentiva di doversi riposare, e poi sperava di addormentarsi subito, ma ovviamente non fu così. Il suo sonno fu agitato e poco riposante, ma in qualche modo riuscì a dormire tutta la notte e quando si svegliò era già mattina inoltrata.

Per colazione mangiò una fetta di pane con dell’avanzo di burro di arachidi che trovò in un barattolo in fondo alla credenza.

Per pranzo invece mangiò altre due fette di pane e una mela. Avrebbe preferito mangiare l’arancia, ma aveva sentito alla radio che certe arance erano pericolose, e quindi le evitò.

Nel pomeriggio uscì nel giardino per camminare un po’ e incontrò Cecil – il vero Cecil. Non si era reso conto di quanto gli mancasse quel tipo strano dalla faccia buffa, con tutte le sue lentiggini e quella mania di parlare sempre al registratore… e il gatto che lo seguiva ovunque.

«Carlos lo scienziato. L’incredibile perfetto Carlos con i suoi capelli perfetti, dice che i suoi genitori sono scomparsi. Non riesce più a trovarli da quando è tornato a casa da un mondo parallelo pieno di doppioni delle persone che vivono qui. Altre informazioni a venire.» ripeté Cecil al suo fidato registratore, dopo che Carlos gli ebbe raccontato buona parte della storia.

«E quindi lì era esattamente tutto uguale a qui? Dall’altra parte della grossa, vecchia, porta di quercia?» gli chiese dopo un po’.

«Non proprio. Lì è tutto molto più luminoso… e poi la gente che abita in questo palazzo non è noiosa come qui. Per esempio l’anziana signora Josie ha degli amici angeli che--» provò a rispondere Carlos prima di venire interrotto.

«Credo che tu ti sbagli, non penso che fossero angeli» lo rimbeccò Cecil con tono altezzoso.

«Io ne sono certo invece. Erano alti alti, con le ali, e emanavano un aurea scura. Cos’altro potevano essere?»

«Non lo so, ma di sicuro non erano angeli. _Gli angeli non esistono e dicono solo bugie_.» replicò Cecil, pronunciando l’ultima parte in modo cantilenante, come se stesse ripetendo una frase a memoria.

Carlos fece spallucce.

«D’accordo. Non so cosa fossero allora, ma sono sicurissimo che loro abbiano i miei genitori. Cioè, non gli angeli, o forse sì, anche loro, non lo so, insomma… quelli che vivono là» disse nel più totale sconforto.

Cecil gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, facendogli alzare lo sguardo da terra. Non disse nulla subito, ma sorrise. Fu confortante vedere che il suo sorriso era normale e che non c’era assolutamente niente si strano nella sua faccia.

«Penso che se qualcuno ha preso i tuoi genitori, l’unica soluzione sia lottare per averli indietro – disse, poi esitò e cambiò tono – cioè, non è che voglia che tu vada di nuovo lì. Sarebbe pericoloso. Però…» provò a spiegarsi meglio, ma, probabilmente convinto di non esserci riuscito, distolse lo sguardo in imbarazzo, arrossendo leggermente.

Ma Carlos aveva capito cosa voleva dire. Sì, certo, tornare là era una follia, ma se davvero era in quel luogo che tenevano i suoi genitori, doveva andare a salvarli. O almeno provarci. Era abbastanza sicuro che da soli non sarebbero tornati.

Mentre rifletteva su questo, sentì qualcosa battere contro la sua gamba.

Quando guardò, vide che si trattava di Khoshekh.

«Credo che voglia dirti qualcosa» disse Cecil.

«Che cosa?» domandò l’altro bambino, ma Cecil non sapeva rispondere, così fece di nuovo spallucce.

«Che cosa vuoi dirmi, micio?» chiese allora, rivolgendosi direttamente al gatto.

Quello, per risposta, gli si infilò tra le gambe e si diresse verso la porta di casa. Poi si fermò e guardò il bambino. Carlos capì immediatamente che il gatto voleva essere seguito e lo fece.

Cecil rimase un attimo fermo a guardare Carlos rientrare in casa, poi decise di seguirlo.

«Dove mi stai portando? Sai per caso dove sono i miei genitori? E’ così?» chiese, ma il gatto si limitò a battere le palpebre e continuò a camminare lungo il corridoio.

Arrivarono in fine davanti ad un grosso specchio che era appeso proprio in fondo a quel corridoio.

«P-perché  questo specchio non è scoperto?» chiese Cecil con voce tremante.

Carlos si voltò a guardarlo e vide che il suo amico era rimasto distante dallo specchio, come se non volesse avvicinarsi.

«Che motivo avremmo avuto per coprirlo?» chiese sinceramente incuriosito.

Cecil sembrò sconcertato dalla risposta che aveva ricevuto e scosse forte la testa.

«Non mi piace… Non va bene, non dovrebbe…» iniziò a dire, ma poi fu come percorso da un brivido e senza spiegazione corse via.

«Cecil!» lo chiamò forte Carlos, ma Cecil era già uscito.

Allora guardò Khoshekh.

In risposta, il gatto fece una cosa stranissima che sembrò – se fosse possibile – come se avesse voluto alzare le spalle, poi tornò a guardare lo specchio.

Anche Carlos lo guardò.

Inizialmente vedeva solo riflesso un bambino dalla pelle olivastra con indosso un camice bianco e al suo fianco un gatto.

Poi iniziò a percepire una strana sensazione. Sentì dei fruscii. Ebbe l’impressione di intravedere qualcosa con la coda dell’occhio. Si girò a controllare che non ci fosse niente e quando tornò a guardare lo specchio vide qualcosa di diverso: una lieve immagine, come se fosse un riflesso su una superficie appannata, dei suoi genitori.

«Mamma! Papà!» urlò quasi a squarciagola, mentre le lacrime si formavano sotto i suoi occhi.

I suoi genitori non potevano parlare. Oppure era lui che non riusciva a sentirli. Sua madre si avvicinò alla superficie di vetro e dopo aver creato un po’ di condensa alitandovi contro, vi impresse l’indice e scrisse una parola che però scomparve velocemente.

Carlos fece in tempo a leggerla, e nonostante fosse scritta al contrario, capì cosa gli stavano dicendo: “scappa”.

Le lacrime gli scesero giù per le guance senza che potesse o volesse fermarle. Scappare? Come poteva essere così egoista da andarsene e lasciare i suoi genitori nelle mani di quelle persone orribili?

Cosa gli avrebbero fatto? Avrebbero piantato le viti anche a loro? Sarebbero diventati dei mostri sorridenti?

«Cosa accadrà?» chiese al gatto, ma un po’ in generale anche a se stesso.

Il gatto mosse leggermente le orecchie e batté le palpebre.

Carlos non capiva il linguaggio dei gatti. Di sicuro lo capiva meglio quando parlava, ma la sua interpretazione fu più o meno: _«Secondo te cosa accadrà?»_

Riusciva quasi a sentire l’esatto tono del gatto nella testa, arrogante come al solito.

Comunque cosa sarebbe accaduto non aveva importanza – non voleva nemmeno più pensarci – perché era più che deciso ad impedirlo.

 

Si diresse verso la cucina, seguito da Khoshekh. Il gatto lo attese sulla soglia mentre recuperava la chiave, poi continuò a seguirlo fino in soggiorno, davanti alla porta.

Infilò la chiave nella serratura, ma esitò a girarla.

Prese un profondo respiro e lanciò uno sguardo al gatto che lo fissò e batté ancora le palpebre.

Lo prese come un gesto di incoraggiamento e così finalmente aprì ed entrò.

Questa volta la luce era veramente potente, brillante, accecante. Non vedeva niente, e anche con le palpebre chiuse, ciò che vedeva era tutto bianco. Temette di essere diventato cieco per un momento. Si aiutò appoggiandosi alle pareti.

Il corridoio sembrava non finire mai – sembrava cento volte più lungo dell’ultima volta, pensò Carlos.

Quando stava per raggiungere l’altra estremità, iniziò a delinearsi una figura. Inizialmente non ne era certo, perché riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti a malapena, ma quando arrivò le arrivò addosso con un salto.

«Mamma!» gridò abbracciandola.

«Sapevo che saresti tornato, tesoro.» disse la donna, e Carlos capì immediatamente di aver compiuto un terribile sbaglio. Si ritrasse con forza e indietreggiò.

L’altra madre lo lasciò andare con riluttanza, ma neanche per un momento mutò il suo gigantesco sorriso.

«Cosa avete fatto ai miei genitori? Dove li tenete?» chiese immediatamente Carlos, a testa alta e spalle dritte, cercando di sembrare sicuro di sé e più coraggioso di quanto si sentisse in realtà.

«Assolutamente niente, tesoro» rispose l’altra madre con una certa noncuranza.

«Bugiarda! –gridò il bambino, sull’orlo del pianto- dove sono?» insistette. Dovette fare un grande sforzo per non piangere. Non voleva rischiare di apparire debole e dare così l’impressione di poter essere sconfitto facilmente – voleva credere che non fosse così.

«Non so dove sono, mio caro… - cominciò l’altra madre – forse se ne sono andati perché non ti volevano più. Ma non devi preoccuparti di questo: ci siamo noi qui per te. E noi non andiamo da nessuna parte.» spiegò la donna nel tono più rassicurante del suo repertorio. Tuttavia non rassicurò affatto Carlos, che non credeva ad una sola parola di quello che aveva detto. Tranne la parte del non andare da nessuna parte. Quella era probabile e lo spaventava un po’. Avrebbe tanto voluto che tutti loro se ne andassero e lo lasciassero alla sua vita normale, con i suoi veri genitori.

In quel momento, dalla porta entrò zampettando velocemente uno di quei grossi ragni che aveva già visto l’ultima volta, e questo portava tra le zanne la chiave – Carlos doveva averla dimenticata nella serratura – che consegnò subito all’altra madre.

Lei la prese e spalancando la bocca in maniera mostruosa la inghiottì. Accarezzò il ragno mentre continuava a guardare il bambino.

«Ti consiglio di andare a dormire adesso. E’ quello che abbiamo intenzione di fare noi. Buona notte, Carlos.» e così dicendo, l’altra madre si diresse verso la propria stanza, seguita dall’altro padre.

Ovviamente Carlos non sarebbe andato a dormire. Per prima cosa non si fidava di loro abbastanza da dormire sotto il loro stesso tetto. Seconda cosa, non si sarebbe riposato finché i suoi genitori non fossero stati sani e salvi.

Attese di sentire la porta chiudersi e la chiave girare nella serratura, poi si guardò intorno. Vagò per la casa, perlustrandola velocemente, ma tutto sembrava come lo aveva lasciato. Per sicurezza, controllò lo specchio alla fine del corridoio, l’ultimo posto dove li aveva visti, ma sembrava essere un normalissimo specchio. Dei suoi genitori non c’era traccia.

Decise allora di uscire nel giardino.

Andò a sedersi su un vecchio tronco appoggiato sul prato e sospirò. Non sapeva davvero da dove cominciare.

Sentì qualcosa di morbido contro le gambe e capì subito che si trattava di Khoshekh.

«Dove eri finito?» gli domandò, rendendosi conto solo adesso che da quando aveva varcato la porta non l’aveva più visto. Il che non aveva senso, perché dovevano per forza essere passati dalla stessa porta.

«Sono un gatto» replicò semplicemente, come se in questa risposta apparentemente incongruente fosse implicita una spiegazione ovvia. Carlos si accontentò. Questo non era un atteggiamento da scienziato, se ne rendeva conto, ma ora aveva altre cose per la testa, altre domande da fare.

«Cosa può volere da me? Perché poi vuole _proprio_ me?» chiese quindi.

«Vuole aggiungere un pezzo alla sua collezione, forse. Oppure vuole qualcosa da amare. Oppure ha semplicemente fame.» e così dicendo fece di nuovo quella cosa strana che sembrava un’alzata di spalle. Le risposte del gatto erano sempre vaghe, eppure Carlos aveva l’impressione che sapesse più di quanto volesse raccontargli. Stava per farglielo notare, quando il gatto sparì con un balzo dentro un buco nel tronco.

Non riapparve per un bel po’ e Carlos stava per arrendersi, ma attese qualche istante in più e Khoshekh riemerse dalla parte opposta del tronco con qualcosa in bocca.

«Che cos’è? – chiese incuriosito Carlos, e prendendolo tra le mani scoprì che si trattava di un registratore come quello di Cecil – dove l’hai preso?»

«Appartiene all’altro Cecil» spiegò il gatto.

In effetti, ora che ci rifletteva, non credeva di aver mai visto l’altro Cecil utilizzare un registratore, a differenza del vero Cecil che invece non se ne separava mai. Non sapeva ne avesse uno.

«Gliel’hai rubato?» chiese Carlos, ma il gatto non rispose e prese a lucidarsi il pelo.

Il bambino si rigirò l’oggetto tra le mani, indeciso su cosa avrebbe dovuto farse e chiedendosi come avesse fatto il gatto a procurarselo.

«Adesso dovresti andare a dormire» affermò improvvisamente il felino, distraendolo dai suoi pensieri.

«Ma io non posso dormire… i miei genitori, devo ancora trovarli…» mormorò Carlos.

«Puoi non dormire se vuoi, ma faresti meglio a farlo perché ne hai bisogno. Sarebbe davvero tragico se ti addormentassi sul più bello» ironizzò il gatto.

Carlos ci rifletté, osservando distrattamente il registratore.

“Forse hai ragione” stava per dire, ma quando alzò lo sguardo, il gatto era scomparso.

Tornò in casa, guardingo, facendo attenzione a non fare rumore. Si diresse nella propria stanza e dopo aver creato una sorta di barricata costituita da tutti gli oggetti presenti nella stanza, si sentì più sicuro e si addormentò quasi subito.

 

Il giorno dopo, o quello che credeva essere il giorno dopo, in realtà non era sicuro di niente. Tutta quella luce lo confondeva parecchio e aveva rinunciato da un bel po’ a misurare il tempo in modo normale.

Si accertò di avere ancora con sé l’orologio finto e il registratore, e uscì dalla stanza – impiegò un po’ a rimuovere la sua assurda barricata.

In casa sembrava non esserci nessuno, ma poi, affacciandosi nello studio, vide il suo altro padre. Era in uno stato pietoso. Se ne stava seduto sulla sua sedia con gli occhi chiusi, ma non era certa che stesse dormendo. Quindi si avvicinò con molta prudenza. Vide che al collo aveva una fotocamera digitale. Facendo attenzione a non disturbarlo, allungò una mano e sollevò l’oggetto. Fece appena in tempo a premere un tasto che la fotocamera emise un _bip_ e l’altro padre spalancò gli occhi neri.

Carlos prese un enorme spavento e fece un salto indietro. Subito credette che fosse arrabbiato e che l’avrebbe rincorso, ma si rese conto che non sarebbe accaduto nulla di simile. Non era sicuro se fosse perché non voleva o non poteva muoversi, ma l’altro padre rimase immobile, a parte per un tentativo di sorridere che si espresse con un solo lato della bocca grottescamente piegato all’insù. Movimento che, tra l’altro, produsse una sorta di rumore metallico.

«Che cosa ti è successo?» gli chiese Carlos, combattuto tra l’essere solamente curioso e il provare pietà.

«Il paraa—…sssita, la… la foto» le parole furono pronunciate con una voce alterata che non sembrava affatto quella di suo padre, era lenta, monotona, a tratti stridente e con qualcosa di metallico, come la voce di qualcosa di elettronico di cui le batterie stanno per scaricarsi.

Riuscì a malapena a capire cosa stesse dicendo.

«Il parassita? Intendi il gatto?» chiese Carlos, ricordando ciò che l’altro Cecil gli aveva detto a proposito dei gatti (cioè che all’altra madre non piacciono).

L’altro padre non si mosse, ma spalancò gli occhi e sembrò tremare.

«Hai cercato di fare una foto al gatto? E’ per questo che sei ridotto in questo stato?» incalzò, cercando di capire.

«Neess—suno mi… —veva —etto che non si pos—…ono fare foto ai… ai… ai…»

«Ai gatti?» cercò di completare Carlos, visto che l’altro padre sembrava essersi bloccato, come un disco rotto.

«…ai… ai gat—… ai…» continuò, con la voce sempre più bassa e lenta, mentre la sua testa ricadeva gradualmente da un lato.

Carlos capì che qualcosa non andava. Non capiva perché, ma quasi gli dispiaceva per quel pover’uomo – sempre che l’altro padre potesse definirsi un essere organico.

Uscì dallo studio, lasciando l’altro padre in quelle condizioni. Voleva sapere dove fosse l’altra madre, ma era evidente che chiederlo a lui non sarebbe servito a nulla in questo momento.

Dato che ora era solo – più o meno – Carlos ne approfittò per dare di nuovo un’occhiata in giro, ma ancora una volta non trovò nulla di diverso che potesse fornirgli un indizio su dove si trovassero i suoi genitori.

Tornò nel soggiorno. Esasperato, si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona posta esattamente davanti al caminetto e chiuse gli occhi sospirando. Quando li riaprì, qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.

Sulla mensola del camino c’era un oggetto che era abbastanza sicuro che non ci fosse prima. Inoltre era curioso che si trovasse lì, perché a casa sua – la sua vera casa – non c’era assolutamente nulla su quella mensola.

Si avvicinò e lo prese tra le mani. Il piccolo specchio incorniciato rifletté la sua immagine e nient’altro. Nonostante si sforzasse di guardare più attentamente possibile, non vide i suoi genitori come sperava.

Lo riposizionò dove lo aveva trovato e uscì di nuovo, sperando di trovare qualcosa di più utile in giardino.

C’erano ancora tutte le piante e i cactus, anche se ora erano immobili e non si illuminavano più. Il picnic era sparito, forse l’altra madre aveva rimosso la tovaglia e tutto il resto. La recinzione, invece, era ancora dove si trovava il giorno prima. Carlos attraversò il giardino e la raggiunse. Ci mise un po’ e dovette fare molta attenzione, ma riuscì a superarla senza farsi male.

Fece un grande sospiro di sollievo perché aveva avuto davvero tanta paura di prendere la scossa, ma voleva esplorare fuori dal giardino per essere sicuro che i suoi genitori non fossero chiusi da qualche pare là fuori.

Iniziò a camminare, ma più avanzava, più aveva l’impressione di non riuscire a vedere dove stava andando. Allontanandosi, ogni cosa diventava più luminosa ed era difficile vedere, e poi non c’era ciò che avrebbe dovuto esserci. Non riusciva a trovare il parco per cani, il cerchio di pietre, la foresta sussurrante e tutto il resto. Aveva l’impressione di camminare in un deserto. Non era caldo, però. Era solo tutto molto luminoso.

Ad un certo punto, scorse qualcosa al proprio fianco e riconobbe immediatamente Khoshekh.

«Cosa ci fai qui?» chiese al gatto.

«La domanda è cosa ci fa tu, e cosa speri di trovare qui. Non vedi che non c’è niente?» rispose il gatto continuando a fluttuare accanto a lui.

«Deve pur esserci qualcosa» replicò Carlos con tono di ovvietà.

«Non necessariamente. Questo posto non interessa all’altra madre, quindi non c’è nulla.» spiegò il felino.

«Cosa significa? Questo posto lo ha creato lei, quindi?» domandò il bambino.

«Forse sì, forse no. Cosa cambia? Il punto è che non troverai nulla qui.»

Proprio mentre il gatto diceva queste parole, Carlos scorse qualcosa.

«Ma guarda! – fece indicando con il dito – c’è qualcosa! E’ come una montagna con una luce brillante in cima!»

«Contento tu…» disse semplicemente il gatto, mentre si avvicinavano sempre di più e la sagoma iniziava a delinearsi sempre meglio finchè non ci finirono proprio davanti e Carlos rimase a bocca aperta.

«Ma… ma è la casa! Come è possibile?»

«E’ possibilissimo. Non abbiamo fatto altro che girare intorno. Ti avevo detto che qui non c’è nient’altro che questa casa.» disse saccente il gatto.

«Va bene. Forse non c’è niente, ma allora…» Carlos non fece in tempo a terminare la frase che il gatto spiccò un balzo e atterrò sopra qualcosa che strisciava alle loro spalle.

Il bambino guardò bene e vide che si trattava di uno di quegli enormi ragni dell’altra madre e il gatto lo stava tenendo tra i denti mentre la cosa dimenava le zampette. Poi si fermò. Era morto, evidentemente.

«Non mi piacciono i ragni» disse il gatto sputando la carcassa.

«Se non ti piacciono, perché l’hai ucciso?» chiese curioso Carlos.

Il gatto lo guardò per un istante, e il bambino si sentì giudicato come se avesse detto qualcosa di veramente stupido.

«Non nel senso che non mi piace mangiarli. Non mi piacciono in generale. Questo qui poi stava facendo la spia. Tutti i ragni qui sono spie.» spiegò il felino.

«Lo immaginavo… e comunque i ragni non piacciono neanche a me – commentò Carlos – adesso voglio tornare dentro, tanto mi pare ovvio che qui fuori non troverò niente di utile…»

«Se preferisci» disse il gatto e con queste parole si allontanò e sparì tra gli arbusti.

 

Entrato in casa, si stava di nuovo dirigendo verso lo specchio in cui aveva visto i suoi genitori – giusto per controllare meglio, per sicurezza. – ma si fermò a metà strada quando vide l’altra madre seduta sul divano in soggiorno.

Lo stava guardando con un sorriso in faccia, ma non era esattamente lo stesso sorriso. Non avrebbe saputo descrivere cosa c’era di diverso, forse era più malvagio del solito, ma quando l’altra madre parlò, la sua voce era amorevole come al solito.

Batté leggermente la mano sul divano accanto a lei, per invitarlo a sedersi. Vedendo che Carlos non si muoveva, sembrò molto delusa.

«No? – disse -  e va bene.»

Si alzò in piedi, sembrando più grande e più minacciosa del solito.

«Proprio non vuoi capire, Carlos? Noi siamo l’unica famiglia che puoi avere.» disse in modo atono, con voce secca e dura, ma senza mai smettere di sorridere.

«Se è così allora una famiglia non la voglio nemmeno! Io voglio solo i miei _veri_ genitori e la mia _vera_ casa!» gridò il bambino quasi a squarcia gola, piantando bene i piedi a terra e stringendo i pungi per la rabbia. I suoi occhi si fecero lucidi. Cercava con tutto se stesso di essere forte e coraggioso – doveva esserlo, non solo per se stesso, ma per i suoi veri genitori – ma non era affatto facile.

L’altra madre si avvicinò molto velocemente a lui e lo afferrò per un braccio, trascinandolo per il corridoio.

«Che cosa fai? Lasciami! Lasciami subito, mi fai male!» gridò Carlos, cercando di strattonare e dimenarsi, ma l’altra madre era molto più forte di lui, a dire il vero, molto più forte di quanto avrebbe immaginato.

«L’educazione è una cosa fondamentale se vuoi stare con noi. Non possiamo essere una vera famiglia se non porti rispetto ai tuoi genitori, giovanotto.»

“Io non ci voglio stare con voi” stava per dire Carlos, ma non ne ebbe il tempo.

«Starai in punizione. E’ questo che succede ai bambini cattivi che non trattano i propri genitori come si deve. Quando imparerai a ricambiare il nostro amore come ci meritiamo, saremo una famiglia felice, ma fino ad allora… - disse quando erano ormai alla fine del corridoio - resterai qui dentro!»

Terminò la frase scaraventando Carlos contro lo specchio, ma, con sua sorpresa, non ci fu nessun infrangersi di vetri rotti, ma solo un sonoro tonfo quando raggiunse il terreno.

Aprì gli occhi che non si era neanche accorto di aver chiuso e si trovò in un luogo estremamente luminoso e molto caldo. Ci mise un po’ a mettere a fuoco e capì di non essere solo. Si rese conto subito di trovarsi su un suolo fatto di sabbia. Le pareti non erano visibili, sembravano lontane, ma non sapeva dire quanto. Forse non c’erano affatto pareti. Non aveva davvero idea di dove si trovava, ma essendo sicuro di aver sentito dei respiri, cercò di mettere a fuoco il meglio possibile per vedere chi fosse e, se possibile, mettersi in contatto con la presenza.

«Chi c’è là? Cher posto è questo?» provò a chiedere, sperando di ricevere una risposta, ma soprattutto sperando di non stare commettendo un terribile errore: come poteva sapere se chiunque fosse in quella stanza fosse stato in combutta con l’altra madre? Forse lì dentro c’era un mostro pronto a mangiarlo.

«Chi sei?» rispose una voce femminile.

«Eccone un altro…» disse una seconda voce sempre femminile.

«Io sono Carlos, ma voi chi siete? Che cosa ci fare qui? E’ stata l’altra madre a rinchiudervi qui?» iniziò a chiedere Carlos, assetato di risposte.

Dalla luce emerse una figura abbastanza alta con tanti capelli ricci. Solo quando si fu avvicinata abbastanza Carlos riuscì a capire che si trattava di una ragazza. Era giovane, di colore, e dietro a lei spuntò immediatamente la seconda persona. Anche lei una ragazza di colore, ma molto più giovane dell’altra, con in mano un libro, ma Carlos non riuscì a vedere di cosa si trattasse.

«E’ stata l’altra madre, è vero. Anche tu sei qui per opera sua?» chiese la più giovane. Carlos annuì.

«Il mio nome è Dana, lei è Tamika» si presento la prima, mentre la seconda salutava con un cenno della testa.

«Da quanto tempo siete qui?» chiese Carlos.

«Non ne abbiamo idea. Non c’è modo di contare il tempo qui.» rispose Dana. Sembrò esitare un po’, ma poi aggiunse: «Devi andartene di qui.»

«Sai benissimo che è impossibile» commentò bruscamente la bambina.

«L’altra madre ha detto che starò qui finché non ricambierò il suo amore…» provò a spiegare Carlos.

«Non farlo!» esclamò preoccupata Dana.

«Farà cose orribili. Noi siamo qui da un’eternità. Finirai come noi.» spiegò Tamika.

Carlos avrebbe voluto chiedere a che tipo di “cose orribili” si riferisse e se avessero già subito queste cose, ma non sapeva come chiederlo con delicatezza. Invece, trovò un’altra domanda da fare.

«Probabilmente prima o poi l’altra madre tornerà per vedere se ho cambiato idea, se aprirà il passaggio nello specchio, forse allora voi potrete uscire…» propose il bambino.

«Non possiamo» rispose mestamente Dana.

«Perché no? Cosa vi trattiene qui?» chiese curioso Carlos, alzando le sopracciglia per la sorpresa.

«Lei non ci ha semplicemente rinchiuse… ci ha rubato qualcosa molto importante…» iniziò a spiegare la maggiore.

«Cosa? Di che cosa si tratta?» domandò concitatamente Carlos, sempre più preoccupato.

«La libertà… e la volontà.» spiegò Dana.

«Riguardo la volontà parla per te! – si intromise Tamika, parlando con un certo orgoglio – La mia volontà non è riuscita a portarmela via.»

«Sì, ma ha comunque la tua libertà, quindi non puoi uscire» la rimbeccò debolmente Dana, senza alcun rimprovero nella voce, soltanto tanta amarezza.

Carlos rimase un po’ in silenzio a riflettere. Erano un bel po’ di informazioni che avevano bisogno di trovare un posto nella sua mente.

«Ma allora come faccio a tirarvi fuori da qui?» chiese sconsolato dopo un po’, dato che non riusciva proprio a farsi venire in mente una soluzione.

«Non puoi. Dovresti scappare appena ne hai l’occasione…» rispose Dana, calciando distrattamente a terra con un piede.

Carlos non riusciva a smettere di pensare al fatto che forse anche ai suoi genitori era stato fatto qualcosa del genere. Inoltre ancora non sapeva se loro avevano le viti nella faccia. Doveva a tutti i costi trovare una soluzione per almeno una di tutte queste cose. Non riusciva ad accettare l’idea di abbandonare tutte queste persone come continuavano a suggerirgli tutti.

«Ci deve essere qualcosa che posso fare!» esclamò esasperato dopo un tempo interminabile.

«Forse – suggerì Tamika – se tu ritrovassi le nostre libertà e la sua volontà, anzi, se lo farai sicuramente saremo libere.»

Dana gli si avvicinò ulteriormente ed ora che era davvero vicina, finalmente vide che anche lei aveva quel mostruoso sorriso, ma era un sorriso immensamente triste e i suoi occhi neri sembravano vuoti. Stessa cosa valeva per Tamika, come ebbe occasione di constatare appena anche l’altra si avvicinò.

“Quindi è questo che mi spetta, che spetta a tutti quanti, se non riesco a battere l’altra madre” pensò Carlos con un piccolo brivido sia di disgusto che di terrore.

«Non pensarci. Adesso devi riposarti. Quando l’altra madre tornerà dovrai impegnarti molto se davvero vorrai aiutarci» disse con calma Dana.

Carlos si sentiva davvero stanco. In effetti gli occhi gli si stavano chiudendo, anche se era difficile rilassarsi con tutta quella luce. Si accovacciò a terra.

«Non so se ci riuscirò. L’altra madre ha anche i miei genitori…» bisbigliò prima di sbadigliare.

«Allora devi trovare anche loro» disse Tamika.

«Ma come faccio?» riuscì a dire Carlos prima di addormentarsi.

«Guarda l’orologio» fu l’ultima cosa che sentì.

 

Quando si svegliò, stranamente molto più riposato di quanto credesse di potersi sentire, fu riportato alla veglia da un delizioso profumo. Aprì gli occhi e scoprì che l’altra madre lo aveva tirato fuori dal luogo dietro lo specchio e lo aveva portato in cucina, dove gli stava preparando la colazione.

Non era dell’umore di stare seduto a tavola nella stessa stanza di quella donna, ma si rese conto che effettivamente aveva fame e quindi mangiò tutto ciò che gli fu servito.

L’altra madre lo guardava sorridendo, come al solito, ma aveva l’espressione di un predatore che osserva la preda abbeverarsi ad un corso d’acqua prima di attaccarla.

Sembrava particolarmente di buon umore. Forse era veramente convinta che la sua detenzione lo avesse reso più docile.

Carlos, pieno di dubbi, affamato e spaventato, preferì rimanere in silenzio, cosa che gli riuscì facilmente, dato che anche l’altra madre non disse niente fino alla fine del pasto.

«Era tutto di tuo gradimento?» chiese con eccessivo affetto l’altra madre.

Carlos aveva avuto occasione di riflettere e aveva deciso che finché non avesse trovato un modo di salvare tutti quanti avrebbe dovuto tenersela buona il più possibile. Non avrebbe mai accettato di farsi bucare la faccia con delle viti, ovviamente, ma sarebbe stato un bambino buono e affettuoso – anche se avrebbe dovuto fare un grande sforzo perché più guardava quella donna, più la trovava ripugnante.

«Era buonissimo! Non avevo mai mangiato un’omelette così buona» rispose Carlos forzando un sorriso.

Perfino l’altra madre sembrò sorpresa da questa sua reazione positiva, Carlos lo notò. Allora non era così sicura di se come sembrava, ma il bambino sapeva di non poter abbassare la guardia. Quella donna aveva troppi assi nella manica.

«Adesso vorrei andare un po’ a giocare in giardino» disse con naturalezza, sperando che l’altra madre non glielo impedisse. Voleva allontanarsi da lei per avere modo di riflettere ancora ed escogitare un piano. Non si sentiva al sicuro nelle sue vicinanze.

L’altra madre lo squadrò per bene, e Carlos temette di finire di nuovo rinchiuso nel luogo dietro lo specchio – questa volta per sempre, magari – ma alla fine accentuò maggiormente il suo mostruoso sorriso e affilò gli occhi neri.

«Ma certo tesoro. Adesso vai fuori a giocare. Quando tornerai sarò qui ad aspettarti e sarà il momento per te di accettare finalmente il nostro dono» mentre l’altra madre diceva questo, Carlos notò sul bancone della cucina la scatola contenente le viti a lui destinate. Rabbrividì, ma non disse niente.

Si alzò e a passo svelto uscì dalla casa, allontanandosi abbastanza da sentirsi sufficientemente al sicuro – anche se sapeva di non esserlo da nessuna parte.

Immediatamente sentì un fruscio tra i cespugli. Non ebbe bisogno di guardare per sapere che si trattava di Khoshekh. Il gatto fluttuò a suo fianco e lo scrutò brevemente con aria sorniona.

«Sei in gran forma» commentò il micio.

Carlos storse il naso. Non era in vena di sarcasmo. Sapeva di non avere un bell’aspetto. Era pallido e stanco, nonostante la dormita e il cibo: lo stress e la paura lo stavano consumando.

«Adesso ci sono ancora più persone da salvare. Ho scoperto che l’altra madre tiene prigioniere anche due ragazze.» spiegò il bambino, tagliando corto. Sperava che il gatto sapesse qualcosa a riguardo. Aveva sempre avuto l’impressione che quel gatto sapesse più di quanto volesse dare a vedere.

«Sconcertante» miagolò il gatto, stiracchiandosi appeso nel nulla.

«Tu lo sapevi? Perché non me l’hai detto prima?!» domandò alterato Carlos.

«Non me l’avevi chiesto. Mi risultava che volessi salvare soltanto i tuoi genitori. E te stesso, magari.» rispose con indifferenza.

Carlos sospirò esasperato. Sperava di ricevere aiuto dal felino, ma non era molto utile con le sue battute. Se non altro, adesso aveva la prova che il gatto sapesse qualcosa, ma doveva capire fino a che punto e sfruttare quelle conoscenze.

«Tu sai come aiutarli?» chiese ignorando l’atteggiamento del gatto.

«Hai ancora con te il registratore?» il felino rispose alla domanda con un’ulteriore domanda.

Carlos si portò istintivamente la mano alla tasca che conteneva l’oggetto.

«Certo» disse, estraendolo e mostrandolo al suo interlocutore.

«Beh? Cosa fai, lo fai vedere a me? E’ a te che interessa.» commentò con una sorta di alzata di spalle.

Carlos si sentiva sempre più esasperato, ma si concentrò su ciò che credeva che il gatto volesse dire.

Si allontanò ancora di più dalla casa, seguito da Khoshekh, si guardò intorno per assicurarsi di non essere visto – anche se la totale certezza non poteva averla – e si sedette su un masso.

Riavvolse il nastro e poi fece partire la registrazione.

 

_«Non è contenta… non è contenta. Le ultime due non sono state facili… non c’è niente da fare per loro…»_ disse una voce vibrante che usciva dall’apparecchio.

_«Dopo l’ultimo… l’ultimo… »_ ripeté la voce, rompendosi poi in lievi singhiozzi.

_«Non è andata come voleva_ lei _. Lei è molto arrabbiata ora. L’ultimo non è tornato… è perso per sempre… è… è… è_ salvo _.»_ continuò la voce, interrompendosi. Una parte della registrazione era finita, ma subito dopo ne cominciò un’altra.

_«Io non volevo, non volevo!»_ gridò la voce, cogliendo di sorpresa Carlos che sobbalzò, ma senza perdere la concentrazione.

_«Adesso ho le sembianze dell’ultimo. Ce n’è un altro adesso. Io non… non… ricordo. Cosa c’era prima. C’è solo lei. Ce n’è un altro adesso.»_ la registrazione si interruppe di nuovo, ma proseguì con una nuova parte subito dopo.

La voce sembrava ancora più concitata di prima. Era come un sussurro, come se stessa parlando cercando di non farsi sentire da _qualcuno_.

_«Lei… lei… non ama i giochi. Lei odia chi la sfida, ma odia ancora di più perdere. Accetterebbe una sfida. Non deve sentirmi altrimenti lei… non può trovare questo nastro. Ricorda. Ricorda lei accett---»_ la frase rimase inconclusa e la registrazione si interruppe per l’ultima volta.

Carlos rimase immobile e in silenzio, ripetendo nella mente tutti quei pezzi di frasi sconnessi, cercando di attribuirgli un senso.

Fu il gatto a rompere il silenzio, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri.

«Hai capito adesso?» chiese quasi con impazienza.

Carlos non ne era certo al cento per cento, ma annuì debolmente.

«Quella era la voce dell’altro Cecil» disse più a se stesso che al gatto, che infatti sbuffò e lo guardò come per incitarlo a continuare ad esporre il suo ragionamento.

«Ce ne sono stati altri prima di me, non è vero? Anche prima di Dana e Tamika… da quanto tempo è qui? _Lei_ intendo.»

Il gatto scosse le spalle e fluttuò un po’ intorno al bambino.

«Non ha importanza. Credo che l’altro Cecil sia andato contro l’altra madre. Deve aver cercato di ribellarsi. Ma non era la prima volta, vero?» incalzò ancora.

«Tu cosa credi?» ribatté il gatto, ma in quelle parole di scherno era inclusa una risposta positiva.

_“Lui è… morto?”_ avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma queste parole gli morirono in gola ancora prima di formarsi. Non voleva pensarci. Invece cambiò argomento.

«Tu mi hai portato questo registratore. Per aiutarmi a capire.» affermò Carlos con certezza.

Il gatto stava per rispondere con qualcosa di impertinente, ma il bambino non gliene diede tempo.

«Grazie» disse, infatti, accennando un sorriso.

Il gatto, per la prima volta, non parlò nonostante ne avesse la possibilità. Batté le palpebre e fece una sorta di profondo inchino, invece.

«E adesso cosa devo fare?» domandò.

«Lo sai già» replicò laconicamente il felino e così dicendo si allontanò e sparì come al solito. Non mentiva però, era vero. Carlos sapeva cosa fare, anche se non era affatto convinto della riuscita del suo piano.

Doveva sfidare l’altra madre se doveva sperare di riuscire a batterla perché questa era veramente la sua ultima possibilità di salvare tutti quanti.

 

Tornò in cucina e l’altra madre era ancora lì che lo aspettava, in piedi di fronte al tavolo sul quale giaceva la scatola – “come aveva promesso” pensò Carlos.

«Sei tornato, spero tu ti sia divertito. Ora è giunto il momento…» incominciò l’altra madre, ma questa volta fu il turno di Carlos di interrompere qualcuno.

«Non ancora» disse lapidario.

L’altra madre si irrigidì, visibilmente seccata e nei suoi occhi Carlos vide di nuovo quella furia che fino ad ora aveva solo creduto di intravedere.

Non si fece spaventare – o meglio, era spaventato, ma si fece forza e non lo diede a vedere.

«Prima voglio proporti una sfida, un gioco se preferisci.» sentendo queste parole, l’altra madre sembrò agitarsi ulteriormente e il suo sguardo si fece sempre più minaccioso, mentre il suo sorriso si allargò a dismisura.

«Oh, davvero? E che tipo di sfida sarebbe, sentiamo» rispose piegando la testa di lato. Era come se si sforzasse di restare ferma e posata mentre invece avrebbe voluto sfogare la rabbia – probabilmente direttamente su Carlos – il che non era così improbabile.

«Se io riesco a ritrovare i miei genitori e ciò che hai rubato alle due ragazze del luogo oltre lo specchio, tu ci lascerai liberi tutti quanti» spiegò Carlos, sforzandosi di non far tremare la voce.

L’altra madre quasi rise. Carlos rabbrividì. Non voleva sentire la sua risata.

«E se… mettiamo il caso… se tu perdessi?» chiese in tono palesemente ironico.

«Se perdo resterò qui con te e mi pianterai le viti nella faccia o qualunque altra cosa sia che fai ai poveri malcapitati che cadono nella tua rete.» riuscì a dire tutto d’un fiato, soprendendosi da solo del proprio coraggio. Infatti quella non gli sembrava una possibilità così remota e rischiava sempre più di diventare reale.

«Va bene allora. Accetto la tua sfida.» stava dicendo l’altra madre, ma Carlos la interruppe ancora.

«Aspetta! Devi darmi qualche indizio prima. Che aspetto hanno la libertà e la volontà?» chiese, ma non ottenne risposta.

L’altra madre si limitò a prendere in mano una delle viti dalla scatola e a rigirarsela tra le dita come un gioiello prezioso.

Carlos dubitava che quello fosse l’indizio che cercava. Capì che non avrebbe ottenuto niente e quindi si girò e si diresse fuori.

Da dove cominciare?

Si guardò intorno, ma era già stato nel giardino poco prima e non aveva notato niente. Non sapeva neanche se cominciare dai propri genitori o dalle ragazze, non sapeva dove cercare e, a dire il vero, neanche _cosa_ cercare di preciso.

Poi si ricordò di ciò che gli avevano detto nel deserto dietro lo specchio.

“Guarda l’orologio” si ripeté, e fu ciò che fece. Lo estrasse dalla tasca e lo osservò. Si rese conto che c’era qualcosa di strano.

Le lancette giravano come impazzite, in direzioni diverse e molto velocemente, finché non si posizionarono in un certo modo. Non aveva senso che quella fosse l’ora esatta. Era ormai convinto da tempo che in quel luogo non esistesse nemmeno un’ ora esatta – né alcun tempo, in realtà.

Forse non aveva sentito bene. Non capiva come un orologio rotto potesse essergli utile. Provò a spostarsi, pensieroso, e vide che le lancette si muovevano ancora fino a tornare ad indicare la direzione che indicavano in precedenza, come una strana bussola con tre diversi nord.

Allora gli fu chiaro che le tre direzioni indicavano tre posti diversi in cui cercare. Eppure le cose che doveva trovare erano quattro, quindi forse avrebbe trovato due cose nello stesso posto, oppure una sarebbe rimasta esclusa… o non l’avrebbe trovata affatto.

Si disse che non era il momento di pensarci. Doveva trovare tutto ciò che riusciva a trovare prima che l’altra madre escogitasse qualcosa.

 

Seguì la lancetta sei secondi.

Questa lo portò di fronte alla porta dell’appartamento della signora Josie – cioè, della giovane _altra_ Josie.

Fece un respiro profondo prima di aprire la porta e poi entrò di soppiatto, ma dentro tutto sembrava vuoto. Apparentemente non c’era nessuno, o almeno così credeva.

In fondo ad una pista c’era una cosa grande e informe, come un grumo di cose mescolate insieme.

Carlos guardò ancora la lancetta e questa puntava esattamente verso quella cosa.

Cautamente si avvicinò, ma non accadde nulla.

Da vicino poté vedere che la grossa massa era ricoperta di piume.

“Gli angeli” pensò.

La toccò e risultò appiccicosa, ma non viscida. Era morbida, fredda, incolore.

Riuscì ad aprire un varco e dentro quella sorta di guscio vide la cosa più orribile e spaventosa che avesse mai visto. Anche più spaventosa del sorriso dell’altra madre, forse. Sicuramente più disgustosa.

C’era una creatura lì dentro, ma anche questa era come un grumo di cose spiaccicate insieme.

Al centro riuscì a riconoscere i lineamenti della giovane Josie, mentre altre teste che spuntavano dalle spalle avevano volti irriconoscibili. Alcuni avevano solo occhi, altri solo bocche, altri assolutamente nulla.

In più, quella creatura aveva moltissime braccia che le spuntavano dai fianchi e dalla schiena. Le gambe non erano immediatamente riconoscibili e Carlos giunse alla conclusione che fossero tutte fuse insieme e che quindi quella cosa non dovesse essere in grado di muoversi – almeno così sperava.

Portò l’orologio davanti a sé e lo guardò ancora una volta, per sicurezza, e vide che la lancetta dei secondi puntava proprio in direzione di quella creatura.

Carlos deglutì e mise via l’orologio. Qualunque cosa fosse, doveva trovarsi lì dentro.

Osservò meglio e notò che effettivamente c’era qualche cosa.

Quattro delle grandi mani della creatura erano strette insieme e si rese conto che stringevano un oggetto. Era un rettangolo grigio scuro e lucido.

Molto lentamente e molto delicatamente, le manine di Carlos si avvolsero intorno a quelle grandi mani e un dito alla volta riuscì a liberare quasi del tutto l’oggetto che ora – essendo più visibile – si rivelò essere un cellulare.

Ora solo una mano lo stringeva ancora. Gli mancava poco per riuscire a liberarlo completamente, ma proprio quando ormai c’era quasi riuscito, la mano si chiuse di scatto e gli occhi del volto di Josie di aprirono di scatto, neri come sempre, scintillanti di furore puro.

Carlos fece un balzo indietro per lo spavento. Il cellulare che era riuscito ad afferrare gli cadde a terra, mentre la sua mano era intrappolata nella morsa della creatura.

«Ladro! Ladro!» gridò con una voce acuta e graffiante la creatura. Tutte le varie bocche sparse per il corpo si muovevano all’unisono e gridavano una singola parola, sempre più forte: «Ladro!»

Carlos strattonò con tutta la forza che aveva.

«Non sono un ladro! Non sono un ladro! _Lei_ è una ladra! Questo oggetto non le appartiene, lo ha rubato! Lasciamelo prendere!» gridò con tutta la voce che aveva in corpo, tanto che la gola prese a fargli male non appena smise di parlare.

Le sue parole non sembrarono avere alcun effetto sulla creatura, ma per fortuna Carlos riuscì comunque a liberarsi dalla presa con uno strattone un po’ più forte. Indietreggiò e poi si fermò, osservando la cosa contorcersi a allungare tutte le braccia nella sua direzione, ma fortunatamente aveva immaginato bene: non poteva muoversi da lì.

Un po’ più tranquillo, si guardò intorno alla ricerca del cellulare, che scoprì giacere a terra poco distante da lui. Lo afferrò velocemente e si allontanò più rapidamente che poté da quel luogo infernale.

 

Ora che era uscito, non aveva tempo da perdere. Doveva immediatamente mettersi alla ricerca del prossimo oggetto.

Guardò l’orologio e sta volta decise di seguire la lancetta dei minuti.

Puntava dritta verso il giardino, così Carlos si avviò allontanandosi dalla casa.

Tutto era silenzioso, come era sempre stato in realtà, ma questa volta quel silenzio fece paura a Carlos, perché non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato nulla di piacevole.

Arrivato al centro del giardino, scorse la tovaglia del picnic e tutti gli arbusti che una volta avevano ondeggiato e cantato per lui, ma adesso erano solo dei rami secchi e informi.

Anche la tovaglia poggiata a terra sembrava sporca e solitaria. Come se avesse qualcosa di vecchio che prima non aveva, e la schiena di Carlos fu percorsa da un brivido poco rassicurante.

Si fece forza e avanzò, ma si arrestò immediatamente quando sentì una sorta di brontolio provenire dai cestini da picnic posti disordinatamente sulla tovaglia.

Solo allora si accorse che in mezzo a quelli c’era qualcosa.

Non avrebbe saputo dire cosa da così lontano, quindi decise di avvicinarsi ancora un po’, fermandosi di nuovo quando sentì ancora quel brontolio.

In realtà da più vicino non era più un brontolio, era più un ronzio, come quello di un ingranaggio bloccato che non riesce a mettersi in moto e quindi ripete sempre lo stesso movimento nel tentativo di ripartire.

Carlos sospirò e guardò l’orologio. La lancetta dei minuti indicava proprio quel punto, ne era certo, quindi si fece coraggio e avanzò ancora di qualche passo.

«Cecil!» gridò, portandosi una mano alla bocca per lo spavento, mentre fissava con gli occhi spalancati lo spettacolo davanti a sé.

Infatti, buttato a terra come una bambola rotta, giaceva l’ _altro_ Cecil. I suoi arti erano piegati in modi anormali e la sua testa, anch’essa girata in modo innaturale, era come stata scuoiata, ma sotto di essa non c’era né carne né sangue, solo freddo metallo, circuiti esposti che ogni tanto ronzavano – ecco spiegata l’origine del suono che aveva sentito prima – e un liquido denso e scuro che colava dal suo orecchio e dal lato della bocca spalancata.

L’altro Cecil dovette vedere Carlos ad un certo punto, perché ebbe come un singulto, più come una vera e propria scossa, come cercò di muoversi, che gli percorse tutto il corpo per poi farlo tornare a giacere come prima.

Carlos, spaventato, ma soprattutto impietosito da quella scena, si avvicinò fino ad inginocchiarsi vicino all’altro. Non abbassò la guardia, ovviamente, ma in qualche modo sentiva di doversi avvicinare, e non solo per prendere l’oggetto misterioso, ma per qualche strano motivo che gli toccava il cuore.

In fondo, da quello che aveva capito dalla registrazione, l’altro Cecil non poteva essere cattivo, o almeno non del tutto, e forse non si fidava di lui, ma vederlo in quello stato gli fece molto male, come un pugno nello stomaco.

Capì che l’altro Cecil stava cercando di dire qualcosa perché si sforzava di muovere la bocca ed emetteva dei suoni sconnessi.

Finalmente riuscì a parlare, anche se la sua voce era distorta e le parole difficili da capire.

«Tu hai il mio registratore» disse, non sembrava una domanda, ma più una constatazione.

Carlos annuì e quasi senza pensarci lo tirò fuori dalla tasca e glielo fece vedere.

L’altro Cecil fece una smorfia. Era impossibile capire se fosse un sorriso, una smorfia di dolore o cos’altro, perché la sua faccia era parzialmente scoperchiata da quella specie di pelle che aveva e quindi inespressiva, mentre l’altra, ancora intatta, sorrideva sempre, come al solito.

«Cosa ti è successo?» chiese Carlos con voce tremante. Aveva paura di chiederlo perché temeva che la spiegazione fosse più orribile del vederlo così. Non è che non immaginasse già cosa potesse essere successo, in realtà.

«Tu cosa pensi?» domandò ironicamente il bambino biondo, con non poca fatica.

«E’ stata lei, vero?» chiese l’altro bambino.

«Non è stata contenta di sapere che avevi ascoltato le mie registrazioni. Pensava di averle cancellate tutte» spiegò e questa volta la smorfia che fece fu molto più simile ad un vero e proprio sorriso, anche se era evidente che gli costava fatica mantenerlo, perché lo fece solo per un paio di secondi e poi aggrottò le sopracciglia.

Carlos impiegò alcuni secondi a capire il senso delle parole che aveva ascoltato, poi lentamente i suoi occhi si fecero lucidi e cominciarono a riempirsi di lacrime, finché la vista divenne tutta sfocata e non fu più in grado di distinguere forme precise. Cercò di asciugarsi gli occhi con la manica del camice, ma la situazione migliorò solo parzialmente.

Improvvisamente aveva capito: il registratore non gli era stato rubato, o almeno non a sua insaputa. L’altro Cecil avrebbe voluto aiutarlo fin dall’inizio, ma non gli era stato possibile, poi l’altra madre lo aveva scoperto ed era finito in quel modo.

“E’ tutta colpa mia” queste parole si formarono spontaneamente nella mente di Carlos e non riusciva a scacciarle via. Come faceva a non sentirsi in colpa?

«Grazie» fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire. Cercare di non singhiozzare gli portava via molta concentrazione e la sua mentre era affollata solo da paura e sensi di colpa, quindi articolare qualcosa di più complicato era impossibile in quel momento.

Ancora con il registratore in mano, fece la cosa che gli sembrò più giusta: restituirlo al suo legittimo proprietario. Delicatamente, appoggiò l’apparecchio nella mano dell’altro Cecil e gliela chiuse intorno ad esso.

«Devi scappare via» rispose incoerentemente l’altro Cecil, cambiando discorso.

«Ma non posso! I miei genitori e le altre due--» iniziò a dire Carlos, ripresosi improvvisamente.

«No, no, non intendo… devi scappare via da me perché l’altra madre vuole che ti faccia del male» spiegò mentre un evidente velo di preoccupazione oscurava il suo volto.

«Ma non riesci neanche a muoverti, come potresti farmi del male?» chiese Carlos, sempre più spaventato e preoccupato.

«Tu non hai idea di cosa _lei_ sia capace. Dammi retta. Tieni.» finì di dire aprendo una mano e porgendola a fatica all’altro bambino.

Conteneva alcuni fogli di carta accartocciati.

Carlos li prese e li distese meglio che poté e capì che erano pagine di un libro.

«Questo è…» iniziò a dire, ma l’altro lo interruppe.

«Quello che stai cercando. Ti serve. Adesso, per favore, vattene… per… favore…» pronunciò le ultime parole con ancora più fatica di prima e lentamente cominciò a mettersi in piedi.

Carlos come di riflesso si alzò e indietreggiò. Capì che l’altra madre lo stava controllando in qualche modo.

«Non devi farlo per forza, lo so che non vuoi farlo» provò a convincerlo.

«Non posso, è lei che me lo fa fare, non capisci? Non posso… Scusa!» fu l’ultima parola che disse mettendosi di nuovo in piedi per poi cominciare ad avanzare verso di lui.

Carlos indietreggiò, stringendo tra le mani quei preziosi fogli. Capì che ormai non c’era nulla da fare. L’altro Cecil non era più se stesso e non lo avrebbe più ascoltato, quindi doveva farsi forza e trovare il modo di fermarlo.

Infilò i figli in tasca e iniziò a guardarsi intorno alla ricerca di un’arma qualsiasi, ma non vedeva molte speranze, poi finalmente notò qualcosa scintillare sul prato a poca distanza da sé e dall’altro.

Capì di cosa si trattava e senza avere in tempo di pensare, con uno scatto corse a prenderle: erano le grosse forbici da potatura di Telly, che doveva aver dimenticato lì tra l’erba.

Erano così pesanti che dovette tenerle con entrambe le mani e le brandì contro l’altro per tenerlo lontano.

L’altro Cecil non sembrava affatto spaventato da quelle cose, nonostante fossero grandi e affilate, e Carlos non sapeva davvero cosa fare.

Non osava spingerle troppo avanti per paura di ferire l’altro, ma sapeva che si sarebbe reso necessario farlo. Non c’era altro modo di fermarlo, e se non l’avesse fatto ci avrebbe rimesso lui stesso e non poteva permetterselo, non ora ch era arrivato così avanti nella sua ricerca per salvare tutti quanti. Però sapeva anche che non avrebbe potuto considerarsi soddisfatto, pur salvando tutti, se non avesse salvato anche l’altro Cecil.

Mentre indietreggiava, sempre tenendo le forbici puntate davanti a sé, e rifletteva su tutto questo e su cosa fare, accadde qualcosa che lo colse di sorpresa e congelò il suo fiume di pensieri all’istante.

L’altro Cecil era ad una distanza fin troppo ravvicinata e gli sorrideva con un ghigno enorme e sporco di quella sostanza nera e viscosa.

Le mani di Carlos tremavano tanto che riusciva a stento a reggere ancora le pesanti forbici. Forbici che erano profondamente infilzate nel corpo dell’altro Cecil all’altezza dello stomaco. Carlos si sarebbe chiesto se lo avessero trapassato da parte a parte, ma non voleva pensarci e anche volendo non avrebbe potuto perché in quel momento si sentiva come se fosse stato lui quello trafitto nello stomaco.

Boccheggiò e trattenne il respiro senza neanche accorgersi.

Avrebbe voluto urlare e avrebbe sicuramente pianto, ma per lunghissimi secondi, invece, rimase immobile e in silenzio, osservando impotente il corpo dell’altro fermarsi piano piano. Le braccia del biondo scivolarono lungo i fianchi, la testa cadde da un lato e poi le gambe cedettero e precipitò al suolo, trascinandosi dietro le forbici e per poco anche Carlos stesso.

«Cosa hai fatto?» riuscì a dire Carlos, inginocchiatosi di nuovo accanto all’altro, con una voce così flebile da essere quasi inudibile.

«Non è finita qui. Corri. Non… hai… molto tempo» rispose l’altro Cecil con voce leggermente metallica, incapace di fare altro che parlare, anche se anche questo si sarebbe reso presto impossibile probabilmente.

«No, no! Non… non posso farcela da solo! Per favore, per favore…» mormorò ancora Carlos, stringendo così forte le mani dell’amico – che a loro volta stringevano ancora il registratore – che se l’altro Cecil fosse stato un semplice essere umano, probabilmente gli avrebbe fatto male.

Carlos vide la vita scivolare via dagli occhi completamente neri dell’altro, anche se questi rimasero aperti e il suo sorriso ancora intatto, e capì che era finita per il suo amico.

Per lui però non era affatto finita. C’erano ancora delle cose che doveva trovare – persone che doveva salvare.

Se non aveva salvato l’altro Cecil, avrebbe comunque salvato tutti gli altri – questa fu una sorta di promessa che fece a se stesso e all’altro Cecil.

Tirò su col naso e si asciugo velocemente gli occhi con una manica e poi guardò l’orologio.

La lancetta delle ore puntava verso l’appartamento del piano di sopra, dove viveva l’altro Telly.

Salì le scale di corsa, fino a trovarsi davanti alla porta.

Nel suo mondo, non aveva mai voluto attraversare quella soglia perché l’appartamento del vero Telly puzzava in modo disgustoso.

In realtà, non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe trovato lì dentro.

Aprì lentamente la porta e con molta cautela osservò bene tutti intorno prima di entrare.

Era buio e non sembrava esserci nessuno. Sarebbe stato difficile trovare qualcosa lì dentro.

Improvvisamente una piccola luce si accese e Carlos sobbalzò trovandosi davanti proprio Telly, illuminato a mala pena.

Era malconcio, seduto su una sedia da barbiere al centro della stanza.

Non era ridotto diversamente dall’altro padre, quando lo aveva trovato nel suo studio. Pensò che forse anche lui aveva provato a fare una foto a Khoshekh, ma non ebbe tempo di portare avanti le sue elucubrazioni perché l’uomo parlò.

«Perché non resti qui? Potrei fare altri spettacoli per te e potrei tagliarti i capelli se tu lo volessi. La tua altra madre ti vuole bene, vuole che tutti siamo produttivi al massimo per rendere questo posto perfetto _per te_ » disse borbottando al limite del comprensibile.

«Allora proprio non capisci? Io non voglio un mondo perfetto, e poi questo qui non è perfetto in ogni caso. L’altra madre non sta facendo un bel lavoro» ribatté secco Carlos, ancora pieno di rancore per ciò che era successo poco prima.

«Hai ragione, non capisco. Del resto sono solo un povero barbiere… anzi, non sono sicuro di essere neanche questo, ormai» Carlos non capì questa risposta, ma non se ne curò e iniziò a guardarsi intorno alla ricerca di qualunque cosa che potesse aiutarlo, ma non sapeva neanche cosa stava cercando.

Prese in mano l’orologio e guardò la lancetta delle ore: puntava dritta verso l’altro Telly.

Carlos deglutì. Non voleva avvicinarsi, ma sembrava essere l’unico modo per recuperare l’oggetto.

Fece qualche passo e l’altro Telly non si scompose.

«Dove lo tieni? Dammelo subito» provò ad ordinargli, sforzandosi di sembrare più forte e sicuro che poté, sperando di fargli almeno un po’ di paura, ma Telly non si mosse.

«Io so cosa cerchi, piccolo Carlos, ma non ce l’ho io» rispose Telly atono, senza modificare la propria espressione mesta.

«Cosa significa che non ce l’hai tu? Bugiardo, lo so che ce l’hai!» incalzo Carlos, dopo un istante di confusione, ma fece giusto in tempo a finire la frase che l’altro Telly fece qualcosa di strano.

Carlos restò immobile ad osservare con disgusto.

Telly aveva improvvisamente buttato la testa all’indietro e aveva spalancato la bocca. Da essa era fuoriuscito un essere scuro e ricoperto di peluria. Aveva tanti piccoli occhi neri e si mosse velocemente con tutte le sue zampine.

Era un ragno e teneva tra le zanne acuminate qualche cosa che sembrava essere il caricatore di un cellulare.

Carlos non ebbe molto tempo per pensare a quanto fosse disgustoso, perché la bestia sgambettò via e passandogli tra le gambe, in un batter d’occhio, sgusciò fuori dalla porta.

Carlos, anche se colto di sorpresa, si voltò immediatamente con tutta l’intenzione di rincorrerlo, ma si sentì bloccato e sollevato da terra.

L’altro Telly, alle sue spalle, lo stringeva con le braccia.

Carlos si dimenò più che poté e lo riempì di calci, ma nulla sembrava fare effetto. Vide il ragno correre giù per le scale. Doveva liberarsi subito, o l’avrebbe definitivamente perso di vista.

«Lasciami!» gridò al culmine della frustrazione, non sapendo più cosa inventarsi.

Poi ebbe un’idea. Era stupido, ma doveva provarci.

«Ti lascerò tagliarmi i capelli. L’altra madre sarà fiera di te!» non appena pronunciò queste parole, la presa sul suo corpo su allentò quel tanto che bastò per farlo scivolare di nuovo a terra. L’altro Telly allungò le braccia per afferrarlo e costringerlo ad adempiere alla sua proposta, ma Carlos non aveva alcuna intenzione di perdere tempo. Si lanciò all’inseguimento del ragno e gli chiuse la porta in faccia, il che gli diede un po’ di vantaggio.

Vide il ragno in fondo alle scale e corse più veloce che poté, ma ad un certo punto mancò un gradino ed inciampò, volando letteralmente giù per le scale.

Per un momento pensò che sarebbe morto. Avrebbe potuto battere la testa e tutto sarebbe finito lì. E poi, anche se fosse sopravvissuto, non sarebbe mai più riuscito a raggiungere il ragno e quindi non avrebbe recuperato il caricatore e l’altra madre avrebbe vinto. Gli avrebbe piantato le viti in faccia e gli avrebbe rubato tutto ciò che faceva di lui “Carlos lo scienziato”.

Atterrò con un tonfo e si rannicchiò, restando ad occhi chiusi. Non osava aprirli. Aveva paura di scoprire di avere le gambe rotte, di essere morto, o peggio: di non vedere più il ragno.

Si sentiva tutto indolenzito.

«Credo che questo ti serva» sentì dire ad una voce familiare.

Aprì subito gli occhi e trovò davanti a sé Khoshekh.

Poco più in là giaceva il ragno in una pozza nera e proprio di fronte ai propri occhi, Carlos vide il caricatore.

«Sei stato tu? Grazie, Grazie!» esclamò abbracciando il gatto, che però si divincolò e sfuggì all’abbraccio.

«Credevo di averti già detto che non mi piacciono i ragni» commentò con indifferenza il felino.

Carlos rise, anche se qualche secondo dopo emise un potente starnuto.

Si asciugò il naso e mise in tasca il caricatore.

Ora gli restava soltanto un’ ultima cosa da trovare: i suoi genitori.

 

Entrò in casa, deciso a dirigersi verso il soggiorno. Aveva una certa idea di dove si trovassero i suoi genitori, ma in realtà non ne era proprio certo. Ma, del resto, che altre opzioni aveva? E non sentiva neanche di avere molte speranze di riuscire a trovarli, se non fossero stati dove credeva che fossero.

Soprattutto quando a metà del corridoio si trovò davanti l’altra madre che lo attendeva impaziente, sorridendo come se niente fosse, ma con una tale collera negli occhi neri che Carlos non credeva le fosse possibile esprimere.

«Allora, hai finito?» chiese l’altra madre.

«No» disse laconicamente Carlos, superandola velocemente ed entrando nel soggiorno, immediatamente seguito dalla donna.

L’altra madre era evidentemente preoccupata, era ovvio che non si aspettasse che Carlos riuscisse a trovare tutti quegli oggetti, ma Carlos sapeva di essere comunque in svantaggio perché non aveva ancora i suoi genitori, ma non solo: perché era certo che anche una volta trovati, l’altra madre non lo avrebbe semplicemente lasciato andare via.

Avrebbe dovuto lottare. Pensava a questo mentre camminava per il soggiorno, guardando dappertutto.

Ciò che gli interessava era lo specchio sulla mensola del caminetto, ma non voleva che l’altra madre lo capisse.

Sentì qualcosa toccargli la gamba e senza pensarci troppo, si voltò e raccolse tra le braccia Khoshekh. Lanciò un’occhiata alla madre per controllare i suoi movimenti.

Sapeva che non le piacevano i gatti, perciò voleva essere certo che non facesse del male al suo amico.

Fin troppe persone avevano sofferto.

«Ebbene? Hai trovato i tuoi genitori?» chiese sempre più impaziente l’altra madre, che, ferma al centro della stanza, seguiva ogni movimento del bambino con gli occhi. O almeno era questa l’impressione che aveva Carlos. Era difficile capire dove guardasse, con quegli occhi completamente neri.

«Sì!» esclamò Carlos, forse con fin troppa convinzione, ma l’altra madre sembrò crederci perché il bambino fu sicuro di vederla irrigidirsi.

«E dove sono?» domandò la donna.

«E’ ovvio… che sono dietro la porta – disse indicandola col braccio che non reggeva il gatto – non sono da nessun’altra parte, quindi sono lì. Ne sono più che sicuro. Anzi, perché non la apri? Così vedremo finalmente!»

Il sorriso dell’altra madre, sempre più sbieco e terrificante, si fece ancora più ampio, mentre andava ad aprire la porta.

«Ne sei veramente sicuro? D’accordo, allora…» disse compiaciuta, facendo scattare la serratura e aprendo finalmente la porta.

Carlos sapeva di non avere molto tempo e che questa sarebbe stata la sua ultima occasione. Senza pensarci due volte, lanciò il gatto addosso all’altra madre, che cacciò un urlo, mentre gli artigli del felino si conficcavano nella sua faccia.

Carlos si sporse e riuscì ad afferrare il piccolo specchio sul caminetto, che infilò in tasca insieme a tutti gli altri oggetti che aveva raccolto.

«Presto! Dobbiamo andarcene adesso!» gridò a Khoshekh, che immediatamente saltò giù, ma non dopo aver orribilmente sfigurato il volto dell’altra madre.

I suoi occhi neri erano stati feriti, dalle varie ferite colava quella stessa sostanza scura e viscosa che Carlos aveva ormai visto tante volte, e la sua bocca era contorta in una smorfia impossibile e spaventosa. Non era più un sorriso, o se lo era, era il più orribile che Carlos avesse mai visto.

Tuttavia non si fermò troppo a guardarla. Non c’era tempo.

Tolse la chiave dalla serratura e la mise in tasca mentre entrava velocemente insieme a Khoshekh.

Tentò di chiudere la porta, ma proprio mentre stava per riuscirci, l’altra madre dall’altra parte cominciò a tirare.

Urla tremende provenivano dall’altra parte della porta.

Carlos era terrorizzato e sentiva che non ce l’avrebbe fatta e che l’altra madre lo avrebbe preso e che tutto il suo lavoro sarebbe stato per niente, ma sentiva anche che se si fosse arreso ora, come stava per fare, l’altra madre gli avrebbe fatto cose cento volte più atroci di quelle che aveva fatto a tutti gli altri, perché nessuno gli aveva dato così tanto fino da torcere, nemmeno l’altro Cecil, e ora era fuori di se per la rabbia, il rancore, e l’odio.

Ripensare all’altro Cecil gli fece venire una stretta allo stomaco – maggiore di quella che aveva già per la paura. Il suo sacrificio non poteva essere vano. Carlos non lo avrebbe permesso.

In quel momento sembrò guadagnare tutta la forza in più che gli serviva per chiudere la porta, anche se un attimo prima di chiuderla per sempre, gli sembrò che qualcosa fosse riuscito a sgusciare fuori.

Non ebbe tempo per pensarci, ancora una volta, anche perché il corridoio era ancora più luminoso del solito ed era come se lì dentro tirasse un vento forte e caldo, come quello di un deserto. Era quasi certo di sentire qualcosa simile a sabbia colpirgli la faccia e fargli male, anzi, forse lo stava anche ferendo, ma in quel momento era difficile da capire.

Attraversò quel corridoio che sembrava non finire mai – tanto che per un po’ dubitò che avesse effettivamente una fine.

Poi finalmente la luce diminuì un’immagine familiare iniziò a delinearsi: quella del soggiorno della sua casa – quella vera.

Carlos fece una sorta di scatto finale e insieme a Khoshekh riuscì a oltrepassare la soglia. Immediatamente, chiuse la porta sbattendola e infilata la chiave nella serratura le fece fare tutti i giri che riuscì a farle fare. E poi tirò un lunghissimo sospiro di sollievo e si rese conto di aver trattenuto il fiato senza accorgersene, ma non aveva idea per quanto tempo lo avesse fatto, o quanto a lungo fosse rimasto in quel tunnel infernale.

Si voltò e Khoshekh era seduto poco più là che lo guardava. Quando Carlos ricambiò lo sguardo, il micio batté lentamente le palpebre due o tre volte.

Il bambino rise. Aveva varie ferite – per fortuna non gravi – ma non importava, nulla importava. Ora erano tutti salvi grazie a lui. Si sentì felice come non si sentiva da tempo e, tutto d’un tratto, si rese conto di sentirsi anche stanco come non si era mai sentito in vita sua. Si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona e nel giro di pochi secondi si addormentò senza neanche accorgersene.

 

Fu svegliato da una voce familiare.

«Carlos… Carlos! Cosa ci fai qui sulla poltrona?»

Ci mise un po’ a capire dov’era e cosa stava succedendo, ma appena si riprese dal sonno abbastanza per capirlo, riconobbe sua madre e le saltò addosso abbracciandola.

«Ehi! Ma che succede?» domandò dolcemente sua madre, accarezzandogli la fronte e spostandogli una ciocca dalla tempia.

In quel momento anche suo padre fece capolino nella stanza, ma l’uomo non fece in tempo a fare domande che Carlos gridò «Papà!» e gli corse incontro abbracciando anche lui.

«Ti siamo mancati?» domandò scherzosamente il padre.

«Sì! Non avete idea quanto!» esclamò Carlos.

Sua madre rise brevemente.

«Non essere esagerato, non siamo stati via così tanto» commentò spensieratamente, avviandosi in cucina.

«Beh, certo, non è facile definire “tanto” in un luogo dove il tempo non funziona, però vi assicuro che a me è sembrata un’eternità!» insistette il bambino, suscitando ulteriormente l’ilarità del padre che alzò un sopracciglio e ridacchiò.

«Un luogo dove il tempo non funziona? Oh, la fantasia dei bambini! Non esiste un posto del genere, o almeno non lo abbiamo ancora scoperto…»

«Ma… ma papà! Te lo assicuro, lì il tempo… aspetta, tu non sai di cosa parlo?» chiese confuso e leggermente deluso Carlos.

Suo padre scosse la testa fingendosi sconsolato.

«Andiamo, aiutiamo tua madre a preparare la cena» disse semplicemente, prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Carlos rimase fermo per un po’, prima di seguirlo.

Non se ne era reso conto prima, ma a quanto pare i suoi genitori non avevano alcun ricordo di tutto ciò che era successo.

Non sapeva come una cosa del genere fosse possibile, e, come dovette constatare il suo animo di scienziato, _purtroppo_ non aveva alcun modo per scoprirlo. Decise, però, che in fondo non gli importava. Gli bastava avere di nuovo i suoi genitori e poter vedere i loro sorrisi _umani_ e i loro occhi _normali_.

Quando si mosse, sentì come un tintinnio. Allora mise la mano in tasca, ma la ritrasse subito esclamando “Ahi!”. Si era punto il dito con un pezzo di vetro.

Decise allora di togliersi il camice e di svuotare le tasche. Aveva ancora il suo orologio – che ora funzionava normalmente, la chiave, un cellulare, un caricabatterie, alcune pagine accartocciate e in fine lo specchio, che però si era rotto. Capì che doveva essersi ferito con uno dei pezzi di vetro.

Mise tutto quanto nel camice che usò come un sacco, e portò tutto in camera sua.

 

Quella sera non avrebbe mai voluto andare a dormire, voleva restare alzato con i suoi genitori per recuperare il tempo perduto, ma alla fine cedette, un po’ perché si disse che adesso avevano tutto il tempo del mondo, e un po’ – per la maggior parte in realtà – perché non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti.

Ad un certo punto, qualcosa lo svegliò. Erano dei fruscii e dei passi che lo fecero scattare a sedere perché erano suoni diventati fin troppo familiari per lui e per un momento credette di non essere mai uscito da quell’incubo, ma quando aprì gli occhi, vide qualcosa di molto diverso e, in qualche modo, si calmò.

Accanto al suo letto c’erano due donne di colore che, nonostante la prima volta non fosse riuscito a vederle bene a causa della luce, sta volta riconobbe immediatamente.

Tamika teneva in una mano le pagine del libro, mentre Dana aveva in una mano il cellulare e nell’altra il caricatore.

«Che cosa ci fate qui?» chiese bisbigliando e trattenendo uno sbadiglio.

«Siamo qui per avvertirti» disse Tamika.

«E per ringraziarti» aggiunse Dana.

«Sono contento che stiate bene» rispose Carlos sorridendo, sinceramente felice di rincontrarle.

«Ascolta bene. Non è finita qui.» continuò la più giovane.

Carlos si sentì confuso.

«Che cosa significa? Non siamo riusciti a sconfiggere l’altra madre?» chiese apprensivamente.

Le due ragazze si scambiarono un’occhiata indecifrabile, sembravano in disaccordo su cosa rispondere.

Alla fine fu Dana a farsi coraggio.

«Devi scappare. Nasconditi. Lei ti ritroverà. Potrebbe arrivare quando meno te lo aspetti… sempre che non sia già qui.» Carlos la fissò per alcuni secondi, battendo le palpebre.

Non riusciva a capacitarsi di una cosa del genere. L’idea che l’altra madre potesse raggiungerlo anche lì lo fece rabbrividire.

“Ma è impossibile, ho chiuso la porta!” stava per dire, ma Tamika lo precedette.

«Devi restare qui e combattere, perché se lei riesce a raggiungere te, puoi essere certo che farà del male a tutti quelli che ami» affermò con forza, in modo che non lasciava adito a dubbi o proteste.

«Se resti ti accadranno cose orribili!» lo avvertì Dana.

«Se scappi accadranno cose orribili alle persone a cui vuoi bene!» ribadì Tamika.

Dicevano l’una l’opposto di quello che l’altra aveva appena detto ed era come se non si sentissero a vicenda. Tutta questa confusione non aiutava Carlos, che ora doveva prendere un’importante decisione. Anche se in realtà non c’era nessuna decisione, per quanto lo riguardava: non poteva abbandonare la sua famiglia. Tamika aveva ragione: se aveva lottato fino ad ora, avrebbe continuato – anche se non aveva idea di come.

«Che cosa posso fare?» chiese sconsolato.

«Lotta!» gridò Tamika.

«Scappa!» gridò Dana, quasi contemporaneamente.

Entrambe continuavano a gridare quella singola parola che riassumeva il loro consiglio, ma nulla di ciò era utile a Carlos, che sperava in un aiuto più concreto. Continuavano a gridare ancora e ancora, sempre più forte, tanto che Carlos non riusciva a sentire nient’altro.

“Basta! Zitte, sveglierete tutti!” stava per urlare, ma non fece in tempo, perché proprio in quel momento aprì gli occhi.

Era giorno e delle due donne non c’era traccia.

Era stato un sogno a quanto pare. Il bambino si stropicciò gli occhi con le mani. Era sollevato che non si trattasse che di un incubo, ma non riusciva a sentirsi completamente tranquillo. Gli era rimasta addosso una brutta sensazione.

Si alzò per andare a prendere il camice che aveva appoggiato su una sedia la sera prima, ma dopo averlo preso tra le mani, si rese conto che qualcosa non andava. Quando lo aveva lasciato, c’erano ancora dentro gli oggetti che aveva recuperato – salvo per i vetri rotti, che aveva messo in una scatolina in un cassetto, e per l’orologio e la chiave, che aveva spostato sul comodino.

« _Oh, no_ …» furono le uniche parole che riuscì a pronunciare, anche se uscirono come un bisbiglio.

Immediatamente i suoi occhi caddero sulla chiave.

Non poteva lasciarla incustodita, quindi prese un cordoncino che infilò nel buco e se la mise intorno al collo.

Quando fece per scendere a fare colazione, vide qualcosa di nero sfrecciare per il corridoio e rimase pietrificato a guardarla sgusciare su per una parete e sparire nell’altra stanza.

Era certo di cosa si trattasse. Ne aveva visti tanti in quegli ultimi giorni, che dubitava che se ne sarebbe mai dimenticato finché fosse vissuto.

Cautamente, si affacciò sulle scale, ma del ragno neanche l’ombra.

Per sicurezza, fece scivolare la chiave sotto la maglietta.

Prima di fare colazione, girò per casa guardando in ogni angolo. Non riuscì a trovare il ragno da nessuna parte. Alla fine si diresse verso la porta di casa e si affacciò fuori. Immediatamente un’ombra nera velocissima gli passò tra le gambe e schizzò fuori dalla porta. Non ebbe tempo di fare niente, l’unica cosa che fece fu chiudere la porta e tirare un respiro di sollievo: almeno adesso era certo che non si trovasse in casa, quindi ora aveva almeno un posto sicuro dove stare, anche se fuori sarebbe stato tutt’altro che sicuro, d’ora in poi.

Per alcuni giorni non volle neanche pensare di uscire di casa, sapendo che quella cosa era là fuori, ma dentro di sé sapeva anche che uscire sarebbe stato necessario, se davvero voleva riuscire a sconfiggere per sempre l’altra madre. Inoltre, forse lui poteva non uscire, ma i suoi genitori avrebbero continuato a farlo, e così anche gli altri inquilini, e anche Cecil.

Fu proprio Cecil, a dire il vero, a convincerlo una volta per tutte che prendere una decisione risolutiva era l’unica cosa da fare.

Aveva fatto da poco colazione e stava osservando il giardino dalla finestra, cercando il ragno con lo sguardo – consapevole che doveva essere lì da qualche parte, in agguato – quando intravide una testolina bionda spuntare dai cespugli del giardino.

Immediatamente si irrigidì e aguzzò la vista. Proprio come pensava, il ragno era davvero in agguato, ed era sicuro di averlo visto sgusciare tra l’erba.

Corse immediatamente fuori per avvertire il suo amico del pericolo, e fece appena in tempo a saltargli addosso e a spingerlo via, perché l’aracnide aveva spiccato un balzo e stava per attaccare Cecil e il suo gatto. Comunque sia, Carlos non si perse in spiegazioni: non ce n’era tempo. Prese l’amico per una mano e corse in casa, trascinandoselo dietro, seguito anche da Khoshekh, e chiuse immediatamente la porta.

Ancora appoggiato con le spalle contro la superficie di legno, tirò un bel respiro e si ritrovò davanti l’altro bambino che lo fissava con aria interrogativa.

Dopo essere andati tutti e tre in camera sua, Carlos aggiornò l’amico sugli ultimi avvenimenti, e scoprì che l’altro non dubitava neanche minimamente delle sue parole, anche se, naturalmente, ne era sorpreso e visibilmente preoccupato.

Carlos osservò il viso corrucciato del suo amico, mentre accarezzava Khoshekh dietro l’orecchio.

Per un momento gli sembrò di rivedere l’altro Cecil e mentalmente rivisse gli ultimi momenti della sua vita, il che gli causò un brivido e riaprì ferite non ancora rimarginate. Si sarebbe quasi messo a piangere, soprattutto considerato che quella volta non ne aveva avuto il tempo, o almeno, non aveva potuto fare un bel pianto liberatorio, di quelli che sgorgano dal profondo e che ti svuotano di tutte le energie.

Aveva abbracciato i suoi veri genitori quando li aveva rivisti, e si disse che era il momento di abbracciare anche Cecil.

Allungò le braccia e le strinse intorno alle spalle dell’altro che, dopo qualche istante di confusione, ricambiò l’abbraccio.

Sicuramente Cecil avrebbe pensato che quel gesto fosse un modo per farsi coraggio, considerata la sfida che li attendeva – e in parte era vero – ma Carlos sentì comunque il bisogno di spiegare.

«Mi sei mancato. Sono felice di rivederti e che tu stia bene…» disse sciogliendo l’abbraccio.

L’altro lo guardò sorridendo leggermente, con uno sguardo comprensivo.

Carlos tirò su col naso e si strofinò gli occhi che gli si erano fatti lucidi.

«Che cosa facciamo, adesso?» domandò Cecil.

«Ho elaborato una specie di piano… non ne sono sicuro, ma dovrebbe funzionare. Voglio dire, non ne sono certo _scientificamente_ , perché non ho potuto fare una prova, ma se tutto va bene…» e così spiegò la sua idea all’altro che ne sembrò egualmente entusiasta e timoroso. Non trattenne tutta una serie di commenti su come Carlos fosse coraggioso e intelligente, pronunciati con una certa ammirazione, ma alla fine pose il dubbio: non era troppo pericoloso?

La risposta, secondo Carlos, era sì, ma non lo disse e scelse volutamente di non pensarci.

Fece un giro per casa, racimolando tutto ciò che poteva servirgli, poi si avviò verso la porta.

«Io esco! Andiamo a fare un po’ di esperimenti in giardino!» avvisò la madre prima di uscire, che si raccomandò di non fare tardi per pranzo.

“Mi auguro anche io di non fare tardi per pranzo… oh, mamma, se solo sapessi…” pensò tra sé e sé.

Facendo attenzione ad un possibile attacco da parte del ragno, i tre si diressero verso la casa che esiste anche se avrebbe più senso che non esistesse, assicurandosi di essere seguiti perché era importante che il ragno sapesse dove trovarli per cadere nella trappola.

Il piano in teoria era semplice quanto improbabile. In realtà non era affatto semplice, nella pratica. E Carlos non era affatto sicuro che i suoi ragionamenti fossero esatti, ma lo sperava davvero. Questa poteva essere la loro l’unica possibilità.

Se, come credeva di aver capito, quella casa era un passaggio tra i due mondi – quello reale e quello dell’altra madre – che però funzionava in una sola direzione, se fossero riusciti a far entrare il ragno all’interno, quello non sarebbe più stato capace di uscire. Da ciò che aveva osservato, solo la signora che ci abitava sembrava essere capace di rimanere in questo piano dell’esistenza senza neanche rendersi conto di ciò che la sua casa era in realtà.

Quando arrivarono davanti alla casa, i due bambini si guardarono per darsi coraggio, e poi diedero il via al piano.

Prima allestirono un kit per esperimenti con tutte le cose da scienziati che Carlos si era portato dietro, per far capire al ragno che sarebbero stati lì per un po’ e fare in modo che la bestia si convincesse di averli in pugno.

Poi, mentre Carlos versava il contenuto di un’ampolla in un’altra – facendo attenzione ad elencare ad alta voce le azioni che compiva, sperando di convincere il ragno di non essersi accorto della sua presenza – Cecil andò a bussare alla porta della casa. Buona parte della buona riuscita del piano dipendeva dalla tempistica con cui la donna avrebbe aperto la porta, per questo era importante riuscire al primo tentativo, e non sarebbe stato facile.

Quando il ragno vide che Carlos era stato lasciato solo dall’amico, non esitò ad attaccarlo, uscendo dal suo nascondiglio e saltandogli addosso per recuperare la chiave.

Carlos, che in realtà lo teneva sott’occhio, si scansò appena in tempo e proprio in quel momento, Khoshekh uscì a sua volta dal suo nascondiglio, azzannando e immobilizzando il ragno, che cazze sopra la tovaglia con gli strumenti di lavoro di Carlos.

Immediatamente, Carlos chiuse la tovaglia, facendone un fagotto e lo lanciò dentro la porta che era appena stata lasciata aperta dalla signora. Era importante che lei non fosse in casa, perciò Cecil le aveva chiesto con urgenza di seguirlo per aiutarlo a risolvere un qualche problema che si inventò sul momento.

Carlos chiuse prontamente la porta e rimase immobile, come anche Cecil e il gatto. Per un po’ ci fu silenzio.

Poi la signora, confusa e irritata, li rimproverò.

«Che modo è questo? Che scherzi sono da fare? Voi ragazzi di oggi e la vostra sfacciataggine!» brontolò, per poi tornare verso la porta e rientrare in casa.

Quando la donna aprì la porta, entrambi i bambini trattennero il fiato, ma per fortuna nulla ne uscì e il fagotto con dentro il ragno e il resto era sparito.

Carlos non riuscì più a trattenersi. Dopo tutto, fino ad ora non aveva avuto molte occasioni di esprimere le proprie emozioni in modo aperto e salutare, e una bella risata a squarciagola, finalmente, se l’era decisamente meritata. Anche Cecil lo imitò e perfino Khoshekh sembrava voler festeggiare, tanto che gli si accostò e strofinò la testa sulla sua gamba.

Carlos lo prese in braccio e gli posò un bacio sulla testa, ricevendo in cambio un miagolio compiaciuto e delle sonore fusa.

 

Cecil era corso immediatamente a casa dicendo di dover assolutamente registrare con attenzione un resoconto di tutta la vicenda sul suo fidato registratore.

A Carlos non era sembrato strano e lo aveva salutato serenamente, per poi dirigersi a casa, stremato ma ancora euforico per la vittoria.

Non era mai stato più felice di così di non aver fatto tardi per pranzo – lo disse anche a sua madre, mentre si accomodava a tavola, e lei aveva riso e scosso la testa.

Quel giorno Carlos annunciò di voler fare una festa in giardino e di voler invitare anche Cecil, la signora Josie e Telly.

I suoi genitori furono stupiti di questa proposta, ma non vedendoci niente di male, accettarono di aiutarlo ad organizzarla.

Così, il giorno seguente, tutto il giardino era stato abbellito con bandierine colorate e altre decorazioni, che rendevano l’atmosfera leggera e divertente.

La signora Josie portò il suo contributo offrendo a tutti un pezzo della sua crostata deliziosa – a detta sua preparata dagli angeli – mentre Telly si disse finalmente pronto per tagliare i capelli a Carlos. Dato che mancava poco all’inizio della scuola, i suoi genitori pensarono che fosse una bella idea dare una ripulita al suo aspetto, dato che i capelli ricci gli arrivavano ormai alle spalle.

L’unico che non fu affatto entusiasta del cambiamento fu Cecil, che non smise mai di lamentarsi della terribile perdita che il mondo aveva subito per la scomparsa di quei bellissimi e lunghissimi capelli, e di maledire Telly in tutti i modi. Anche se, in realtà, e ci mise un po’ di tempo ad ammetterlo, i capelli di Carlos gli piacevano tantissimo anche così com’erano adesso – ovvero più lunghi sopra e cortissimi e quasi rasati sulla nuca e ai lati – perché aveva scoperto che passarci le dita sopra era davvero piacevole, ora che erano così corti. Carlos, invece, scoprì di soffrire estremamente il solletico sulla nuca.

Per quanto riguarda la chiave, Carlos non la perse mai di vista e decise che appena fosse stato possibile, andava distrutta.

La porta non fu più riaperta.

Anzi, Carlos insistette che vi fosse posto davanti un mobile, così da non doverla neanche più vedere e nella speranza di dimenticarla e con lei tutto ciò che aveva dovuto passare dall’altra parte di essa – eccezione fatta, forse, per tutto ciò che aveva imparato e tutto ciò che aveva perso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi ritengo tutto sommato soddisfatta del risultato, questo devo dirvelo. (per la serie: SAPEVATELO)  
> E' lunghissima, lo so... avevo pensato di dividerla in capitoli, ma dato che scrivendo l'ho scritta tutta insieme, nessuna divisione mi convinceva.  
> Forse penserete che ci sono parti che avrebbero potuto essere approfondite di più o spiegate meglio, ma in realtà ci ho pensato, solo che ho deciso volutamente di lasciare alcune cose in sospeso. Volevo trasmettere un po' l'alone di mistero che lascia a volte Welcome to Night Vale. Del resto anche lo show è così: non tutto e non sempre è perfettamente comprensibile e viene lasciato all'interpretazione.  
> Spero di essere riuscita a rendere l'idea e di non avervi invece confuso e basta! :')


End file.
